Besos de chocolates
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Todo comenzó ese catorce de febrero cuando Hinata armó un pequeño plan para que los de su salón estuviesen felices, y era de esperar que por una buena acción, como ley del karma, recibiría una recompensa, ¿no? Pero qué lejos de la realidad estaba eso, desde ése día Hinata tendría que luchar entre sus pensamientos, sentimientos y sensaciones y todo por tres chicos diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos del mundo FF como estan? Es viernes! xDD

Y si ya sé... tengo otra historia en progreso :$ demo... bueno :/ atacó la musa xD y bueno... espero que les guste esta nueva historia que estoy empezando ^^

**Dato:** Todo lo que dure el fic, será narrado por Hinata-chan ^^ y bueno, esto sucede en otra realidad, lejana al mundo ninja y etc etc :)

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Besos de chocolates**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo 1**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Me levanté decidida este lunes por la mañana de que pudiese alcanzar mi meta, una que al principio me pareció extraña e innecesaria pero que conforme más lo pensaba, la pregunta del ¿por qué no? invadía. No era una idea la cual me perjudicara, si no me descubrían claro. Era algo que podía decorar el rostro de muchos con una sonrisa, al menos a mis compañeros de salón.

Tras darme un baño y vestirme para el colegio, bajé a desayunar junto a mi familia… y como era de esperar, mi hermana menor Hanabi estaba en su pelea matutina con mi padre. Salude a todos pero solo mi madre reparó en mí.

-No sé aun como seguimos cuerdas.- comentó ella con burla mientras ante mí ponía un típico desayuno japonés. Sintiendo el cómo crujía mi estómago, comencé a degustar las delicias que mi madre preparaba y bueno, escuchando ya la décimo quinta regla de mi padre del porqué vestirse como monja, a palabras de Hanabi, era beneficiosa.

-Ah, Hina-chan ¿sentiste algún ruido al amanecer? Parecía como si caminaran por el tejado…- la voz de mi madre se coló por mis oídos y como si hubiese olvidado la regla básica de masticar y luego tragar, me atoré y tardé varios minutos en recuperarme.

¿Me había escuchado? No, no creo… sino en vez de preguntar eso ya me habría estando cuestionando mis motivos, ¿sí, no?

-Hinata ¿qué modales son esos?- chilló mi padre ya de los nervios por Hanabi.

Cómo si pudiera evitar atorarme, me dije a la vez que tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja y me levantaba ya lista para ir directo al colegio. Debía marcharme para evitar responder aquella pregunta de mi madre, mentir no me serviría con ella.

-Debo recordar ponerme zapatos más adecuados la próxima vez…- susurré alejándome del peligro.

-Así que sí eras tú la que caminaba por el tejado.

-¿Eh? ¡Ha-Hanabi-chan!- saltando a dos metros de ella, le vi esa maniática sonrisa que portaba, ¿en qué momento llego?- Emm… ¿cómo es que padre te ha dejado salir con esa falda?

-No cambies el tema, Nee-san.- dijo con un puchero mientras miraba aquella falda que era demasiado corta a mi parecer.- Ahora dime, ¿a dónde ibas esta mañana a escondidas, eh?- moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, Hanabi iba acercándose a mí.

Bueno… que le dijera mi pequeña acción, no cambiaría nada ¿verdad?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FLASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

Estaba llegando tarde a clases ¡qué vergüenza! Encima de que estas fechas son las que menos me gustan, y en que la chica pelirroja del otro salón me molesta con más esmero, me iba a dar el lujo de obtener un pase a detención, genial. No quiero ni imaginar a mi padre.

Dando un giro, corrí escaleras arriba para al fin llegar a segunda planta y aumentar más mi velocidad hacia mi salón, pero antes de llegar, a mi desgracia, el libro de matemáticas se me resbaló entre las manos cayendo entre los escalones hasta casi llegar al principios este. Ahogué un grito mientras bajaba nuevamente a recoger mi libro y en ese instante, escuché dos voces debajo de las escaleras. Eran muy tenues pero las sentía.

-Ya no exageres Sakura… no es para tanto.- ¿Sakura-san? La otra persona que habló la reconocí como Ino-san ¿no deberían estar en el salón?

-¡No exageró! Esto tiene que salir bien, Ino. Es el día de San Valentín, ¡Y de verás que en ésta Sasuke-kun dirá que sí!

-Ya suenas a Naruto.- rió Ino.

Sin darme cuenta me apoyé en el barandal donde asomándome más podía ver sus cabelleras.

La voz de Sakura-san sonaba tan deseosa e ilusionada, debía de querer mucho a Uchiha-san… aunque él mucho no la aprecia. Siempre me he preguntado el por qué Sakura-san seguía intentando estar a su lado. Uchiha-san, por lo que noté, no era muy familiarizado con los amables tratos, aunque a pesar de eso solo ella y Naruto-kun conseguían estar a su lado.

Suspiré, el llegar a tiempo al salón se fue a un segundo plano, ahora lo que quería hacer era ayudar a Sakura-san pero ¿cómo?

-Mmm… quizás, ¿mandarle un bombón a nombre de Uchiha-san?- murmuré aunque lo deseché al momento. Eso sería cruel y tambien que Sasuke Uchiha sería capaz de barrer todo el colegio para saber quién lo habría hecho.- Aunque también está la opción del anónimo.

En estas fechas, para evitar problemas, se modalisó el correo amor. Era simple, la especial mensajería, estaba ya abierta una semana antes del catorce de febrero y quien quisiera mandar algún chocolate a alguien, dejaba el paquete con los datos necesarios y, claro, con el dinero correspondiente. Muchos habían dicho que solo era una manera para que Tsunade-sama, nuestra directora, ganara más dinero para el colegio y otros, quizás por facilitar la vergüenza o trabajo, les encantó.

Aunque tampoco confiaría mucho en ello, el año pasado había visto cómo Sakura-san le entregaba su chocolate con mucha ilusión pero en el momento en que el mensajero llegó a nuestro salón y Uchiha-san recibió miles de chocolates más, Sakura-san con desilusión vio como él arrojaba todo por la ventana. Sabía que el chico era frío y un tanto amargado pero no sabía cómo calificarlo ante tal acción más que era un idiota y estúpido insensible.

Volví a suspirar por lo que pensaba. Debajo de mi estaban mis compañeras de salón discutiendo por San Valentín, Ino-san le reclamaba a Sakura-san que dejara ya esa obsesión y que se fijara en otros que darían todo por ella. En ese momento tuve la necesidad de lanzarme a ellas y decirles que le ayudaría a conquistar al Uchiha ya que si Sakura-san aceptaba lo que Ino-san le decía, Naruto-kun sería la respuesta. Y no lo quería ni pensar. Éste año sí que me iba a confesar a él y el tener a Sakura-san con ese nuevo objetivo, ya veía mi pérdida.

-Yo no veo a Naruto de esa manera…- suspiré por lo que oí.- Pero… quizás tengas razón… quizás le dé una oportunidad.

Mis ojos se ensancharon por la impresión ¿el destino me dificultaba todo a propósito? ¡Sakura le daría una oportunidad a Naruto-kun!

Todo de repente se nublo y sentí como era alumbrada por una luz blanca en medio de la oscura nada mientras risas y risas se escuchaban ¡el destino debía de estar bromeando!

-Oye, ¿no eres compañera de salón de mi hermano? Es Sasuke…

No puede ser… era el fin, bueno mí fin. Tenten-chan tenía razón, no debí esperar tanto tiempo para decirle a Naruto-kun de mis sentimientos.

-Me parece haberte visto en su salón en algunas ocasiones…

¿Y ahora, qué pasaría? Quizás Sakura-san espere a ver si Uchiha-san la acepta o no para recién considerar a Naruto-kun ¿verdad? ¡Dios, Hinata! eso suena aparte de despreciable, ¡ilusamente despreciable!, oí en mis adentros. Mi querida consciencia era tan desmotivadora.

-¿Oye, me estás escuchando?

Aunque algo en que jamás exageraría era que estaba perdida, más que perdida. Sakura Haruno al fin aceptaría a Naruto-kun y sería ella quien pasara los días a su lado, sujetando su grande mano, viendo cada segundo su brillante cabello y sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, ¿quién lo diría? Sakura, quién podría ser la culpable de que Naruto-kun perdiera neuronas con cada golpe dado, ahora lo aceptaría para tratar de corresponder sus sentimientos ya que el Uchiha era más que un caso imposible ¿era justo? Yo no lo creía.

¿Y qué? tú la eterna acosadora ¿lo es?, dijo mis adentros. Podía jurar que si mi consciencia tuviese un cuerpo real, me lanzaría a ella y la ahorcaría hasta hartarme.

-¡Hyuga!- levanté mi rostro deprisa sintiendo aquel grito.- ¡Encima que llegas tarde, me ignoras!

-Yo… lo siento, Anko-sensei.- me levanté del suelo sin saber en qué momento caí mientras daba una y otra reverencia. Anko-sensei siempre era muy estricta y nada pero para nada bondadosa, si te pescaba paseando por los corredores aunque sea un minuto después de que sonaba el timbre, castigo.

Pero lo que también noté fue a un joven alto de cabellera y ojos negros… se parecía a Uchiha-san. Espera, ¿en qué momento llegó?

-Ya sabes el camino, Hyuga.- señalándome a un punto incierto, Anko-sensei me sonreía con auto suficiencia.- Te podrás ir de detención hasta la hora del almuerzo.- quise gritar y decir que era injusto, sólo era una tardanza… de bueno ¿media hora? Como sea, ¡solo una tardanza! Pero que tratara de saltar de un quinto piso sin salir lastimada era más seguro que discutirle.

Asentí con desgano lo que me ordenó mientras me encaminaba al salón de castigo que quedaba en planta baja. Vagamente oí a aquel joven que noté hablarle a la sensei ¿será familiar de Uchiha-san?

-¡Hyuga-san…! Espere…- me di vuelta apenas me llamaron. Era él.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo… señor…?

-Uchiha Itachi, me extraña que no me conozcas.- se presentó ¡y sí que era un Uchiha! son tan parecidos… y…

-¿Por qué debería conocerlo?- pregunté sin más.

-Bueno por mi hermano Sasuke… ya sabes el popular y tu compañero de salón.- explicó lo más tranquilo. Yo enarqué mis cejas incrédulas, obviamente sabía que el chico era popular, no estaba tampoco en una cueva pero ¿enserio? Que sea él popular tampoco quería decir que cualquier chica se cayera a sus pies y conozca su vida de principio a fin.

-Si bien Uchiha-san es popular y mi compañero de salón, no es un amigo por el cual deba saber su vida personal.- comenté.- demo… ¿qué es lo que quería?

Yo no sé si realmente estaba extrañado de que había dicho esos vocablos, por unos momentos solo se quedó parado frente a mí con sus manos en los bolsillos, vistiendo un perfecto traje negro, camisa negra y corbata roja, todo le quedaba tan… perfecto. Me aclaré la garganta por el desvío de mis pensamientos pero, para mi bien, él lo interpreto como un "habla ya"

-Eh… bueno, iba a dejarle el mensaje a mi hermano para usted pero aprovechando haberla encontrado primero...- extrañada mire desconfiada lo que me extendía sus manos.- Es una invitación, no piense mal.

-¿Pensar mal? ¿Tengo motivos acaso?

-Para nada

-Entonces bien. ¿Invitación de qué y para qué?- expresé tomando el sobre entre mis manos un tanto brusco.

-No está de buen humor, señorita.

-¿De qué trata?- volví a preguntar ignorando el hecho de que insinuó mi mala educación.

-Es una fiesta de bienvenida, tu padre Hyuga Hiashi, aceptó firmar una acuerdo con nuestra empresa… y no hay mejor manera de festejarlo, ¿no?- obviando aquella encantadora sonrisa, abrí el sobre donde, efectivamente, decía lo que Itachi-san me comunicó. Suspirando asentí.

-Bien, se lo haré comunicar a mi padre. Gracias Uchiha-san, que tenga buenos días.

Dándome vuelta otra vez para irme al salón de detención me pregunté en qué estaba metida para no saber que mi padre tenía pensado en firmar un acuerdo… tengo solo dieciséis años pero era mentir el decir que el negocio familiar no me importaba.

Iba a seguir con mis pensamientos pero unos largos dedos rodearon mi brazo obligándome a voltear.

-¿Qué pasa?- espeté liberándome de su agarre.- ¿Hay más para decir?

-Sólo una cuestión más.- habló Itachi-san con un extraño semblante de seriedad.

-Entonces…- apuré, no era que él me cayera mal… solo que él tuvo la desgracia de aparecer cuando me daban el golpe de que Sakura quizás aceptaría a Naruto-kun.

Itachi-san aclaró su garganta mientras que, con una leve reverencia, extendía su mano derecha a mí.

-Quisieras acompañarme a la fiesta… ¿cómo cita?

-¿Qué?

-¿Aceptas, Hyuga-san?- sus labios se estiraron en una curva ascendente, era tan perfecta y brillantemente hermosa.

¡Dios, Hinata compórtate! ¿Por qué estás pensando en él de esa manera? ¡Se supone que estás de luto a causa de Sakura o hasta armando un plan para matar a Ino! ¡Reacciona!

-Qué tipo de maldición tienen…- murmuré. La belleza y encanto que poseían tendría que ser eso, una maldición. Al menos para mí ahora.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Eh, ¿no sería raro? Digo… tú y yo…

-¿Eso es un sí?

-No he aceptado

-Pero tampoco me ha rechazado.- repuso más sonriente. Seguía con su reverencia, ¿pensaba quedarse así hasta que le diera una respuesta?- Hyuga-san…

-Lo siento, me niego.- le solté antes de que dijera o hiciera algo que me hiciera perder en esas aguas extrañas de admiración a su anatomía.- Adiós, Uchiha-san.

Y así prácticamente corrí al salón de castigo. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? No… no, ¿Qué demonios le llevó a preguntarme aquello? ¡No! ¿En qué jodido momento me concentraría en lo importante?

-Naruto-kun…- susurré antes de cruzar el umbral del salón de castigo.

**...**

**...**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hanabi gritó por un momento interrumpiendo lo que contaba, mientras avanzábamos. Estaba avergonzada y con un sonrojo más que visible maldecía una y otra vez mi descuido en los tejados.

-¡Itachi-san te invitó a la fiesta!- aquel comentario fue interrumpido por un chillido más agudo… y entonces, me detuve de repente haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-De todo lo que te eh contado, ¿solo con eso te quedas?

-¿Con qué más, Nee-san? No me digas, ¿quieres que aplauda tu caridad a la pelo de chicle?

-¡N-No le d-digas así a Sakura-san!

-Como sea…- maneando su mano negativamente y restándole importancia, mi hermana volvía a retomar su camino a la vez que la seguía.- No lo entiendo. El pelo de chicle te quitará la oportunidad de estar con el tonto ese y ¿tú armas todo un almacén de chocolates para sacarle una sonrisa?

-Te equivocas… yo solo…

-Hinata si sigues pensando en los demás más que en ti, jamás serás feliz.- me interrumpió.- ¿Qué piensas que lograrás con haber mandado todos esos chocolates? ¿Te piensas acaso que ella creerá que son del antipático Uchiha?

-¡Que te equivocas!- interrumpí exasperada.- Solo escuchas lo que quieres.

-¿Y está mal?

-Mucho de hecho.- repuse mi papel de hermana mayor cruzándome de brazos.- Hanabi-chan… hice los chocolates para que todos al menos tengan una pequeña sonrisa… y no se la pasen deprimidos y solitarios…

-Como tú, ¿no?

-Sí, como yo… ¿Eh? ¡Oye!- girando a mi hermana la vi sacándome la lengua, ya habíamos llegado a la esquina donde no separábamos para ir cada una al colegio.

-Haz lo que te parezca, Nee-san. Solo recuerda que si el tonto rubio no está, aun queda Itachi-san.- comentó entre cancioncillas para luego alejarse saltado. Para ser menor por cinco años, era más despierta que yo.

Qué depresivo.

**...**

**...**

* * *

Y taada! que tal? ^^ reviews? :$

jeje bueno.. gracias por leer hasta el final ^^

Hasta la próxima ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! ^^ pss aqui trayéndoles el segundo cap de este fic :$ espero que les guste :)

**Dato:** Todo lo que dure el fic, será narrado por Hinata-chan ^^ y bueno, esto sucede en otra realidad, lejana al mundo ninja y etc etc :)

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Besos de chocolates**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo 2**

**...**

**...**

**...**

La entrada al colegio Konoha era un alboroto, al parecer no todos habían aprovechado la semana pasada para dejar sus chocolates. Sin querer ser notada, miré lo más disimuladamente posible los paquetes de chocolates apilados al lado de la gran fila de alumnos... y allí estaba, el gran paquete que arrastre hace como una hora hacia aquí. Suspiré aliviada al ver que seguía a salvo mis chocolates, sería más que el colmo que con tanto esfuerzo en prepararlos y traerlos aquí, un mal genio de la vida me lo estropeara.

Después de todo había tenido que despertarme unas dos horas antes de la entrada al colegio para ordenar bien los chocolates y bajarlos poco a poco en mi bolso desde mi habitación, que estaba en un segundo piso, hasta el jardín de mi casa. En varias ocasiones tuve un paro cardiaco por resbalarme y casi caer al vacío. Suspiré. La llegada al colegio no fue mejor, aun recordaba el salto que di para trepar un árbol al olvidar que por esos rumbos siempre estaba un perro, ¡menos mal que el perro tenía más interés en morderme a mí que a los chocolates!

-No, espera… ¿no tendría que ser al revés?

Como sea. Luego de media hora de ladrarme, opté por alejarlo tirándole todo lo que en mi mochila encontraba, desde gomas y lápices, hasta peines y una que otra caja de golosinas, que siempre guardaba como postre en los almuerzos. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle mi mochila misma, una de esas cajas parecía aun tener algo adentro, ya que el perro la tomo y se fue gruñendo.

Luego del pequeño incidente, me baje solo para encontrarme con otro problema más. Las rejas que daban al correo especial, donde debía dejar los chocolates, estaba cerrado. Así que lo único que me quedaba era tratar de hacer pasar todos los chocolates de la misma forma que los baje de mi habitación al jardín de mi casa. No había sentido tantas ganas de llorar en mi vida como en ese instante.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, pasando de largo ese correo para llegar a mi salón, noté que la gran fila era solo de chicas que entre gritillos lograba diferenciar el nombre de "Sasuke-kun". Enserio, ¿por qué él era tan popular? Uchiha-san, obviando su buen aspecto, era muy serio y soberbio, podía verse a la lejanía que si algo no era como quisiese armaría algún rebuscado plan para conseguirlo, ¿cómo es que les gustaba un chico así? Naruto-kun, en cambio, era como un sol, siempre se esforzaba en lo que hiciera demostrando la fortaleza que podía tener cada uno y con esa sonrisa tan perfecta, podría jurar que iluminaría cualquier oscuridad. Suspiré llevándome una mano a mi mejilla, Naruto-kun era lo que más admiraba y el que con sus acciones me demostró que yo también puedo conseguir lo que deseo… él…

-¡Hinata-chan, vuelve!

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun?- Dios… de cerca era más hermoso, esas marcas en sus mejillas le daban un toque tierno y sus ojos azul cielo…

-¿Hinata-chan tienes fiebre?- parpadee un par de veces y contando hasta diez para no desvanecerme ante el tacto de Naruto-kun sobre mi frente. Bueno con lo roja que debes estar no me sorprende que piense que tengas calentura, dijo mi voz interior, aunque… quizás sí lo tengas, pero de la otra ¿me entiendes?

Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente a la vez que daba un paso atrás. Definitivamente era más que rara, ¡yo no podía tener esos pensamientos tan inadecuados! ¿Verdad?

-Eh, no, n-no tengo fiebre.- respondí lo más normal que pude.- ¿M-Me decías algo, Na-Naruto-kun?

-Pues te preguntaba si esto era tuyo.- alzando su diestra noté que sostenía un gorro tejido celeste cielo… que era mía.- Recuerdo haberte visto con ella una vez…-

¡Un momento! Naruto-kun, ¿me había notado? Joder Hinata, eso sonó tan lamentable. -¡Cállate de una maldita vez consciencia!- susurré.

-Ese día fue cuando Sakura-chan entró al salón con su nuevo corte de cabello.- y como si recordara ése día, Naruto-kun miraba hacia la nada embobado mientras a mí me cubría un aura de depresión. ¿Me recordaba por Sakura-san?

-Dobe.- resonó en mis odios, si tan solo no quisiera tanto a Naruto-kun, le diría lo mismo.

-¡A quién llamas dobe, teme!

-¿Te estoy mirando, no?

-¡Teme!

-Hmm… como sea.- sintiendo como alguien tomaba de mi barbilla y mi rostro se elevaba, mis ojos perlas hicieron contacto con otros profundamente negros.- Solo es un dobe, no lleves importancia.

Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, él… ¿Justamente él trataba de consolarme?

Tras liberarme del agarre, seguí con la vista a Uchiha-san mientras le daba un golpe a Naruto-kun que se había burlado de él por tratarme con delicadeza y, entre broma y broma, Uchiha-san le arrebató mi gorro de sus manos para ponérmela con tranquilidad en mi cabeza… y lo que siguió nunca lo espere:

-Tu vida debe ser muy aburrida para hacer eso.- susurró como si quisiera que solo yo escuchara. Uchiha-san, luego de ponerme el gorro, iba bajando sus manos con una extraña calma pasando por mi rostro y terminar posados en mis hombros. Yo seguía sin comprender el significado de lo que me dijo y el de su actuar, no era que nunca habíamos hablado pero hacer trabajos para el colegio tampoco te aseguraba una amistad ni confianza para tal acercamiento, ¿verdad?

Ignorante del tiempo que pasó, Uchiha-san me liberó de sus ojos que tenían un extraño toque hipnótico, para emprender su camino al salón sin dar importancia a los múltiples llamados de Naruto-kun.

¿Qué sucedió?

**...**

**...**

**...**

Horas después… en el almuerzo.

Preparándome para salir del salón, miré de reojo a mis compañeras que miraban sus bolsitas de chocolates con adoración. Para mi alegría, todos habían recibido mis chocolates así… bueno, no todos, supongo. Desde lo que sucedió en la entrada, no me había atrevido volver a mirar a Uchiha-san.

-Genial… un anónimo, ¿será el chico del salón B? ¡Estoy segura que una vez lo sorprendí mirando hacia mí!- dijo con emoción una chica rubia de ojos muy celestes y que todos, sin excepciones algunas, nos comparaban diciendo que fácilmente podíamos ser gemelas.

-Shion, olvídate de eso. Ahora, ¡estoy segura que este chocolate me lo ha enviado mi Sai-kun! ¿Tú qué dices, Sakura?- preguntó Ino-san.

En un principio dudaba si enviarle algún chocolate, el pobre de Sai-kun ya sufría demasiado los constantes arrebatos de su novia como para ahora darle un motivo más. Aunque luego de recordar que motivó a Sakura-san con lo de su "dejar su obsesión por Uchiha Sasuke para ver a otros que darían todo por ella" decidí no solo darle los chocolates que le correspondían… sino que decidí darle un saborcillo especial para ella. Espero que le gusten las cosas picantes, pensé mientras trataba de acallar una risa.

-¿Por qué le preguntas? Es más que obvio que ése chocolate se lo ha enviado el faldero de mi primo Naruto.

-Es obvio, Shion.- secundo Ino.- Pero yo me refería a que si ella piensa que Sai-kun me dio este hermoso chocolate.- riendo triunfalmente, elevaba la pequeña bolsita de chocolates encima de su cabeza como si de un trofeo se tratara y sin dar lugar a más comentarios, Ino-san se iba en busca, creo yo, del pobre de Sai-kun mientras Shion-san iba detrás del chico que seguro pensaba era su San Valentín.

Sakura-san todavía estaba mirando la bolsita de chocolates ¿le habrán disgustado? o será como dijeron sus amigas y creía que era de parte de Naruto-kun y ahora pensaba el cómo afrontarlo. Ahogué un suspiro, había pensado en esta situación y el cómo presentaba una desventaja para mí pero tampoco creía tener tan poco corazón para dejar a Sakura-san sin chocolates. Lo único que me quedaba ahora era buscar a Naruto-kun y confesarme, ya el resto se lo dejaría a Dios.

Tras subir los escalones que daban a la azotea del colegio, respiré profundo y conté hasta tres para cruzar esa puerta. Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san solían venir a almorzar aquí pero al ver cómo este último era arrinconado por un mar de mujeres, tenía algo de tiempo para hablar con Naruto-kun sin interrupciones. Y allí estaba, sentado a pocos metros frente a mí mirando el cielo totalmente anonadado, ¿qué sería que pensaba o miraba? Y como lo curiosa que soy, miré hacia donde él y no pude contener una exclamación de sorpresa.

**_"Dime que si que un pedazo de cielo tendré."_**

Decía claramente. ¿Tanto era el amor hacia Uchiha-san que contrataban un avión para dejar un mensaje de humo en el cielo?

-Oh, Hinata-chan

-N-Naruto-kun, hola de nuevo…- volviendo rápidamente mi mirada, salude tímidamente con una mano a lo que él me sonrió como respuesta.

-No sabía que tambien venías a comer aquí.- comentó una vez que me senté a su frente y miraba que traía un pequeño bolso.

-Eh, no… de hecho no vengo muy seguido.

-¿Hmm? Entonces, por qué…

-Q-Quiero d-decirte algo… algo muy importante.- le interrumpí a la vez que ocultaba mis ojos debajo mi flequillo.

-Pues dime, antes de que venga el teme de Sasuke- comentó con burla, yo por mi parte le dirigí una mirada confundida por mencionarlo a él.- Ya sabes… Sasuke-teme es muy celoso y que nos encuentre a nosotros…

-¡Eh! N-no, te equivocas. ¡Entre él y yo n-no hay nada!- exclamé azorada, ¿esa era la impresión que le di esta mañana?- Yo no veo a Uchiha-san d-de esa manera, Naruto-kun.

-¿Enserio? Vaya… quizás seas la única chica que diga eso…- dijo con un tono sombrío y pesado pero que, para hacerlo pasar, añadió una forzada risa.

¿Lo dirá por Sakura-san? Hice una mueca una vez que el silencio nos alcanzó, y aunque no contaba con mucho tiempo, me parecía que podía estar allí por siempre mirando a Naruto-kun tan sereno pero demostrando en sus ojos una tristeza que yo entendía perfectamente, un amor no correspondido dolía… y mucho.

-Sakura-san tiene suerte de tener tu amor, Naruto-kun.- sin poder resistir más, hablé. Quizás Hanabi-chan tenga razón pero… yo no podía ir y obligar a alguien corresponder mis sentimientos por todo el dolor que pasé.

-¡P-Pero qué dices Hinata-chan! Sakura… ella me considera un estorbo.

-Ya se dará cuenta que no es así, entonces.- dije tratando de hacerle borrar esa mueca de dolor.- Naruto-kun, nunca dudes que tú eres una gran persona y mereces a alguien que sepa lo que eres. Quizás Sakura-san te tenga poca paciencia pero... creo que ambos sabemos que ella sí se preocupa por ti y a su manera.- muy pero muy a su manera.- te cuida, ¿no lo crees?

Vi a Naruto-kun pensar por unos momentos, su mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo me indicaba que recordaba cada uno de los momentos que compartió con ella. Sí, mi corazón me decía que esto estaba bien y aunque este dulce sabor a buena acción me sabía amargo, ver a Naruto-kun sonreír con tanta ternura, me hacía sentir aliviada.

-Hay quienes no saben cómo acercarse a ése alguien especial…- continué haciendo que él me prestara atención.- Es por eso que una confesión no siempre viene de la mano de una carta o algún dulce chocolate. Hay personas que solo aman en secreto…- dije eso último en un susurro que no sé si él llegó a escuchar.

-Sí… también lo creo.- dijo al fin recuperando esa hermosa sonrisa.- Gracias, Hinata-chan… estaba algo deprimido. Verás… es que San Valentín, nunca fueron de mis fechas favoritas.- rió de manera nerviosa ante el comentario, al menos compartíamos algo en común.- ¡Pero dime! ¿Era eso lo importante que me ibas a decir?

-Yo… no.

-¿Entonces qué era?- Me miraba atento, mis manos sudaban frío nuevamente ya que por un momento me había olvidado por completo del cuál era mi objetivo principal. Suspiré, ya no retrocedería.

-Oe, Hina-

-Me gustas, Naruto-kun…- mordiendo mi labio inferior, me iba levantando lentamente del suelo.- ¿Sabes? No hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes intentarlo… una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado… pero tú, Naruto-kun… has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto. Te seguía en todo momento… quería imitar tus pasos hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado… hasta poder llegar a ti.- di un paso atrás sin mirarlo, con los nervios del momento y considerando que no hace más de diez minutos lo animaba para no renunciar a su amor, dudaba que mi rostro estuviera presentable, ¡en qué pensaba! A fin de cuentas Hanabi-chan tenía razón en algo, siempre miraba primero por los demás que por mí.

Dejando pasar unos momentos, noté como Naruto-kun se ponía de pie pero no avanzaba. Me pregunto ¿qué pensaría ahora? ¿Me agradecería por lo que le dije y a la vez se disculparía por no poder aceptarlos? ¿Cómo siempre me lo he imaginado?

-Aunque sé perfectamente que tu quieres a Sakura-san. Solo quería venir y decirte esto… esto que es importante para mí, que… sepas que tú eres importante para mí.- alargando mis manos le extendí la bolsita de chocolates, que tenía oculto, especiales para él. Era ligeramente más grande que los que hice para los de mi salón y lo decoraba un listón naranja del cuál colgaba un pequeño cartelito que decía un "nunca pierdas tu sonrisa, Naruto-kun"

Apenas los agarró, me despedí y salí de allí, podría haberme quedado esperando lo más típico de esos momentos; Naruto-kun riendo nerviosamente mientras me decía apenado un "gracias" y tal vez luego de que intercambiáramos otras palabras, me rechazara y para mermar el golpe, me propusiera ser amigos. Pero no. No mentía que nunca le obligaría a aceptarme pero tampoco me quedaría a recibir un regalo de consuelo. Aceptar una amistad con él, haría más pesado todo esto.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Tras bajar todas las escaleras y salir al patio principal, noté como todas las miradas se dirigían a mí.

¿Razón?

Pues, creo que era un joven en medio de toda aquella multitud de nombre Uchiha Itachi con una rosa de un raro color lila en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra apuntaba el mensaje en el cielo que había visto desde la azotea… entonces, ¿ése mensaje era para mí?

-¡Hinata-chan, qué mala eres! Y yo pensando que seguías enamorada de Naruto.- Tenten-chan llegó de repente a mi lado zarandeándome desde uno de mis brazos.- Dios, Hina-chan ¡Itachi-kun! ¿Cómo conociste a Itachi-kun?- parecía una más de las fans de Uchiha-san, así de desesperadas y con ese tono de voz agudo que si se escuchaba por mucho tiempo, te irritaba.

La miré cuando me llamó por tercera vez pero sin tener idea de qué decir… aunque bueno, qué le iba a decir si ni yo sabía cómo explicar todo esto. Vagando mí vista por toda la multitud que allí estaba, como un modo de ver que no era un ridículo sueño, pude notar a Uchiha-menor mirando a Uchiha-mayor con un ceño muy fruncido y unos ojos endemoniadamente furiosos, para luego pasar su atención a mí. Y hubiese sido entendible y más que predecible para mí que tambien me matara con su mirada pero ¿qué joder podía interpretar con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me dedicó?

-Bien, Hyuga-san…- de un momento a otro Uchiha-mayor se iba acercando hacia mí, vestido de un modo más casual pero que aún irradiaba su hermosura.- ¿Aceptaría ser mi cita en la fiesta de esta noche?

**...**

**...**

* * *

Pss tadaa! oka no xD etto... bueno hasta aquí llego ^^ que tal? meresco algun reviews? :$ digan que si xD

Gracias por leer hasta el final, y también por los reviews, fav y alertas del primer cap ^^

Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores y lectoras, me alegran el día con sus comentarios y demas! ^^ Cuídense.

N/A: "Dime que si que un pedazo de cielo tendré" es un fragmente de una canción de Daniel Toro

y en la parte de la confesión, pss como ya se habrán dado cuenta xD, hice uso de la verdadera confesión de Hina-chan en el anime/manga.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa a todos, como estan? pss yo aquí actualizando xD jeje espero que les guste ^^ nos vemos abajo :)

**Dato:** Todo lo que dure el fic, será narrado por Hinata-chan ^^ y bueno, esto sucede en otra realidad, lejana al mundo ninja y etc etc :)

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan-

_-Inner de Hinata-_

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Besos de chocolates**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo 3**

-Nee-san, madre dice que no te olvides nada, nosotros ya enseguida nos vamos.- dijo mi hermana mientras tocaba la puerta de mi habitación para entrar. Tras darle permiso, sentí el leve crujir de la puerta abriéndose.

Mi hermana, madre y padre se adelantaban a la fiesta para hablar ciertos asuntos con Fugaku-san del nuevo acuerdo… yo tendría que ir también pero, ante la situación de que debía de esperar a Uchiha-mayor para recién ir a la fiesta, bueno… eso, debía esperarlo porque él había quedado en pasar a buscarme.

Pero que no se confundan las cosas, no es una cita.

No importaba que aparentara tal cosa, que él viniera con una docena de rosas blancas y yo me le presentara con un vestido de gala que había comprado exclusivamente para la fiesta… ¡no importaba! ¡No era una cita! ¿Queda claro?

Negándome a seguir divagando continué en mi elección de los aretes que me iba a poner y el perfume que iba a estrenar. Iría con el cabello suelto, con unos bucles que yo misma me hice a minutos de haber salido de la ducha. Era sencillo, lo sé, pero me gustaba como me quedaba y más el cómo recaía sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Viendo por el espejo, imaginativamente, me probé cada uno de los aretes sin llegar a que alguno me guste, y es que la verdad era que no solía ponerme accesorios. Suspiré, aunque no me gustara, sabía que sin unos puestos, mi imagen no quedaría completa.

-¿No era que esto no era una cita, Hi-na-chan?- volteé a ver a Hanabi-chan algo sorprendida, recordaba pocas ocasiones que me llamaba así y, en esas pocas ocasiones, las cosas no terminaron bien… para mí.

-Y no lo es, Hanabi-chan.- aseveré con un ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Es tu nombre, ¿no?- respondió con burla mientras caminaba hacia mí.- Ponte éstos, sé que no te gusta los accesorios así que nada mejor que algo sencillo.- llegando a mi lado fue directo a los aretes, tomando unos que no logré ver bien, inmediatamente se volvió a mí para colocármelos.- ¿Ves? Te sientes cómoda con estos, ¿no?- mirándome nuevamente en el espejo, contemplé los sencillo aretes que Hanabi-chan me puso. Eran unos con perlas lilas, unos que hasta ya había olvidado que poseía. Sonreí agradecida a mi hermana pero ésta se borró al instante de verla con esa maniática sonrisa.

-No es una cita.- volví a aclarar.

-Pues no lo creo. ¡Mírate! Jamás había visto que te arreglaras tanto para salir con un chico.

-Es porque no suelo salir con chicos, Hanabi.

-Oh, claro. Esperabas al tonto de Naruto… ahora dime ¿qué cambió para que aceptarás salir con Itachi-san? ¿No era que ya lo habías rechazado?

Dios… Hanabi en su modo inquisitivo era casi tan irritante como los gritos de las fans de Uchiha-menor. Exasperada, tomé el vestido que me había comprado para la fiesta y salí de mi habitación siendo seguida muy de cerca por ella hasta llegar al baño y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Que, ¿qué cambió para que aceptara a Uchiha-mayor y no a Naruto-kun?

Bueno… primero cabía decir que, Naruto-kun jamás me invitó ni a la fiesta ni a la esquina. Y segundo… ¿Yo rechazar al Uchiha-mayor frente a la vista de millares de féminas maravilladas por su espectáculo con el mensaje aéreo? Sí, claro. Lo rechazaba y podía jurar que en este momento sería mi funeral.

Aun así, no puedo negar las sensaciones que despertó en mí a ver a Uchiha-mayor allí frente a mí con esa rosa. Si la sorpresa no hubiese sido tanto y si no habría salido con medio corazón deshecho por la confesión-despedida a Naruto-kun, seguro me habría sonrojado inmediatamente, nadie había expuesto su interés tanto como él lo hizo. Demo… ¿por qué? me negaba a aceptar realmente que él tuviese ese sentimiento hacia mí… porque ¡Vamos! Seguramente Uchiha-mayor solo se tomaba esas molestias para ver cómo caía rendida a sus pies ya que, cuando lo rechacé la semana pasada, probablemente lastimé su orgullo.

_Pero, ¿qué pasa si no es así?_ _¿Qué sucede si Uchiha-mayor de verdad tiene esos sentimientos?_

Traté de dejar pasar ese desliz, ya había sufrido demasiado por esa faceta tan ilusa de mi persona y no caería de nuevo. Esto solo era una salida con un chico que se topó conmigo en las escaleras del colegio, que vendría a buscarme y lo saludaría cordialmente como correspondía. Al llegar a la fiesta saludaríamos a las múltiples personas que se nos acercarían y permitiríamos una que otra foto, que nunca faltan, y bueno… nos sentaríamos y quizás, solo quizás, bailaríamos una pieza.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Ya a salvo de Hanabi-chan en el baño, me despojé de la bata que tenía para reemplazarlo con el vestido que usaría en la fiesta. Era de un color celeste turquesa que se ajustaba a mis pechos y recaía hasta cinco dedos arriba de mis rodillas, como un detalle, en la cintura estaba amarrándome una cinta color plata. Hanabi-chan me había reclamado de lo sencillo del vestido, debido que, y estoy repitiendo lo que dijo palabra por palabra; "Es una fiesta donde iras con Itachi-kun y debes mostrar las curvas que te ha dado Dios para así tenerlo a tus pies".

En estos asuntos, ella nunca era de lo más lógica o normal, Hanabi-chan era todo lo contrario a mí y eso era… un gran problema. Normalmente daría por olvidado lo que me decía y dejar de lado el constante "qué dirán" pero, lo absurdo era que a pocos minutos de ir a esa fiesta, me había puesto a dudar. ¿Qué pasaría si yo llegaba con este vestido y todos se me burlaran? ¿O si con lo buen vestido que estuviera Uchiha-mayor yo me presentara con tal cosa? Mirándome de arriba bajo solté un frustrado suspiro, se supone que no iba a dejar nunca que me afectara la opinión ajena. Además… ¿qué importaba? No tenía por qué arreglarme para que él me viera linda, no tenía por qué preocuparme si es que le gustaba cómo actuara… era solo una salida, más no una cita.

Ya para estos momentos ya abría echó un hoyo en el piso del baño, no podía quedarme parada ni un segundo, ¿será que Uchiha-mayor estaría viniendo ya? O sería que ¿todo esto solo era parte de una broma y me dejaría plantada? Pero ¡No debe importarme!

-¿Nee-san? ¡Estás bien!

-S-Sí… s-solo tropecé…- mentí mientras oía a Hanabi-chan suspirar. Me extraña que mis padres no se presentaran también. Con el fuerte golpe que le di a la puerta con mi cabeza, no dudo que se escuchó en toda la casa.

-Haber si de una buena vez te callas.- murmuré con el cejo fruncido mientras daba la espalda a la puerta y trataba inútilmente de subirme el pequeño cierre de mi vestido. Esta conciencia, a la cual di voz propia, me estaba ya enloqueciendo.- Uchiha-mayor solo lo hizo por orgullo. No debe importarme cómo me vea. Esto es obligado… y si no viene y me deja plantada pues ¡mejor! Pero si es que viene… por sobre todas las benditas cosas, ¡no es una cita!

-Oh, vaya… estás más histérica de lo que supuse.- respingué al escucharla a mis espaldas. Con la respiración algo agitada, dejé mi tarea de querer subirme el cierre del vestido y por unos pequeñísimos segundos, olvidarme de la incógnita que sería esta noche por Uchiha-mayor. Hanabi-chan había entrado al baño con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_Al parecer tus murmullos se escucharon más de la cuenta,_ dijo mi conciencia_, seguro pensarán que estás loca._

-Yo…

-Tranquilízate, Nee-san. Itachi-kun no es de esas personas crueles… si dijo que vendría por ti, lo hará.- suspiré ante sus palabras a pesar de que mi conciencia armaba miles de argumentos por el cual Hanabi-chan podría estar equivocada.

Aunque, ¿qué ganaría Uchiha-mayor en exponerse tanto para solo jugarme una cruel broma?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FLASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

-Bien, Hyuga-san…- de un momento a otro Uchiha-mayor se iba acercando hacia mí, vestido de un modo más casual pero que aún irradiaba su hermosura.- ¿Aceptaría ser mi cita en la fiesta de esta noche?

Apenas terminó de hablar, los gritos agudos de las chicas estallaron. No lo podía creer ¿esto realmente estaba sucediendo? Mis manos traspiraban frío y podía jurar que mis piernas temblaban cuan gelatina.

Uchiha-mayor ya estaba delante de mí esperando mi respuesta pacientemente. Sus ojos negros y profundos tenían un toque de esperanza, algo que de verdad me descolocó, y su sonrisa no era como la recordaba de la semana pasada. No era una arrogante que trataba de cazar su milésima presa, no, ésta sonrisa era cálida y verdadera… una que en vez de hacerme sentir esas raras sensaciones, me despertaba una ternura inigualable.

Uchiha Itachi, me tenía a la deriva… muy a mi pesar.

Volví a dar un paneo completo de todos… y esta ocasión, en vez de ver esa intrigante sonrisa de Uchiha-menor, me encontré con el rostro anonadado de Naruto-kun.

Tragué grueso y sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar, baje mi mirada ¿qué hacía él allí? Dios, ¿ahora qué pensaría de mí?

-Solo una oportunidad…- murmuró tras haber sujetando una de mis manos entre las suyas. Debía estar realmente mal para no sentir el sonrojo invadir mis mejillas pero aun más al sentirme raramente segura ante su agarre.- ¿Qué me dice, Hinata-san?

Y entonces… no supe si le di una afirmación con mi cabeza, si hablé o solo le di un apretón de manos para concederle una cita.

Solo sabía ahora que Uchiha Itachi me abrazaba por encima de mis hombros para luego susurrar a mis oídos un: "No te arrepentirás de esta noche"

**...**

**...**

**FIN FASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-¡Ya quédate quieta! ¡Arruinaras los bucles!- dijo alarmada mientras me daba un golpe en la mano que jugaba con un mecho de cabello.

Ya habíamos salido del baño y ahora, frente al espejo en mi habitación, me miraba ella y mi madre, que había entrado sin mi permiso chillando quién sabe qué cosas. Solo era mi padre que estaba en planta baja esperándolas y bueno… quizás con un humor de los mil demonios por la no-cita con Uchiha-mayor. Suspiré mientras Hanabi-chan volvía a pegarme una de mis manos para dejarlas quietas.

-Oh… mi niña, ¡te ves hermosa!- exclamó mi madre abrazándome por la espalda. Sonrojándome un poco le di una leve sonrisa.

-Ahora sí Nee-san ¡ve por Itachi-kun!

Y como si las cosas realmente no estuviesen a punto de estallar, mi pequeña hermana exclamaba eso cuando mi padre entraba a mi habitación. Su rostro normalmente frío e inexpresivo, ahora era un ceño muy fruncido acompañado por un par de ojos que podrían matar a quién los viera. Estaba muy enojado.

-Hinata.- murmuró haciendo notar su presencia a mi madre y hermana.

-S-Sí padre… ¿Pasa algo?

-El Uchiha, está esperándote.- dijo con su mandíbula tensa.- Hitomi, Hanabi, ya vámonos se nos hizo tarde.

-Claro querido…- sonrió mi madre, Hanabi-chan que me miraba con entusiasmo me deseo buena suerte para luego salirse de prisa, seguro aprovecharía los pocos segundos que le quedaban para hablar con Uchiha-mayor.

_Aun yo sigo sin entender, ¿de dónde lo conoce?, _se preguntó mi conciencia y la verdad por primera vez en esta semana… estaba de acuerdo con ella. ¿De dónde sería?

-Bueno cariño, ya sabes… cuídate, ¿sí?- dándome un giño de ojo y una reluciente sonrisa, mi madre salió por completo de mi habitación dejándome sola.

_Fue solo cosa mía o… ¿Lo dijo en doble sentido?_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

-No bajaré…

_Debes hacerlo… ¡Te está esperando!_

-Lo sé pero…

_¡Pero nada joder! ¡Itachi-kun se debe estar durmiendo ya, baja de una buena vez!_

-¡No me mandes! ¡La conciencia eres tú no yo!

_¿Sabes que al ser tu conciencia tengo más poder de acción, verdad?_

-¡Ah!- grité frustrada ante mi estúpida discusión conmigo misma. Llevaba más de media hora entre bajar el primer escalón o no, mis padres y mi hermana se habían marchado apenas Uchiha-mayor llegó aquí. Estaba nerviosa… bueno, más que nerviosa. ¿Ahora qué hacía? ¿Podría actuar normal?

_Tú nunca eres normal._

-¡Kuso!- murmuré cerrando los ojos.- No me ayudas en nada.

-Se encuentra bien… ¿Hinata-san?- abrí mis ojos a más no poder, ¿había escuchado? ¡No, por Dios! Todo menos eso, dándome vuelta poco a poco, me encontré con Uchiha-mayor que vestía un perfecto traje negro, zapatos negros y una camisa de color blanca, la cual, al estar sin una corbata, tenía los tres primeros botones abiertos.- ¿Con quién habla?

_Genial… ahora además de saberte una impuntual, pensará que eres una lunática._

_¡Bravo, Hinata!_

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

**_Okaaa xD ¿reviews? que les pareció?_**

**_Gracias por leer hasta el final y por todos los reviews de los caps anteriores ¡Gracias! ^^_**

**_Hasta la próxima... cuídense mis queridos lectores y lectoras! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa como estan? ^^ me demoré mucho? :$ lo siento u.u mejor os dejaré que lean tranquilos, neh? nos vemos abajo ^^

**Dato:** Todo lo que dure el fic, será narrado por Hinata-chan ^^ y bueno, esto sucede en otra realidad, lejana al mundo ninja y etc etc :)

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan-

_-Inner de Hinata-_

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Besos de Chocolates**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo 4**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Entre sus bromas e intentos de conversación nos habíamos alejado un poco de la fiesta, que se hacía en la empresa Uchiha. Nos sentamos en una mesa y para mi desgracia, aún así toda la atención iba hacia nuestra dirección. Suspiré hastiada, ¿no podían solo concentrarse en otra cosa y no en nosotros? De por sí me sonrojaba cada vez que Uchiha-mayor acallaba una risilla cuando me miraba fijamente, no podía más con el recuerdo vergonzoso que protagonicé en mi casa… ya que bueno, había mostrado algo tan común de mi vida diaria que, era más que claro, sería un desvarío ante sus ojos. No sería tanto el drama si me hubiese visto hablar… solamente hablar demo, ¿discutir? Dios, inmortalicé la primera impresión de mi persona con él.

_¿Qué más puedes pedir? Agradece que no se esté riendo cómo en casa._

-Lo sé, no sabía dónde esconderme.- susurré sonrojándome más al recordar ése momento mientras aceptaba con una pequeña sonrisa la copa de agua que me ofrecía Uchiha-mayor… y que, además, trataba de ocultar esa mueca burlona.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FLASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

- ¿Con quién habla?- cuestionó Uchiha-mayor.

_Di algo rápido ¡Rápido, joder! Que no se entere que eres una desequilibrada mental que habla con su consciencia…_

-Itachi-san… yo…- reí nerviosa mientras me acercaba más a él que estaba a la mitad de las escaleras… ahora sería muy iluso de mi parte tener la esperanza que no me haya visto.- ¿C-Cuánto escuchó?

_Ilusa quizás ya no pero ¡sí que tonta! ¿Cómo preguntas que cuánto escuchó? ¡Quieres quedar más tonta de lo que ya quedaste!_

-¿Una discusión difícil?- preguntó en tono burlón. Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, sintiendo mis mejillas calientes y balbuceando quién sabe qué. Maldecía mi mala suerte ya que si el hecho de verme atrapada en plena discusión conmigo misma no era suficiente, ahora tenía a Uchiha-mayor sosteniéndose de su estómago adolorido por las risas mientras que de vez en vez murmuraba un "lo siento, no puedo parar"

_Mira el lado bueno… le pareces simpática… ¿No?_

Sin dar crédito a lo que mi conciencia me decía, totalmente colorada, agarré el pequeño bolso que hacía juego con mi vestido y me encaminé a la puerta principal.

-U-Uchiha…- maldiciendo el temblequeo de mi voz, mordí mi labio inferior y aspirando profundamente, volví a mi intento de mostrarme molesta:- Se hace tarde, lo espero afuera.

_¿Ahora qué? Tú lo haces esperar media hora por tu inseguridad y ahora tú sales enojada, ¿qué cabeza tienes?_

-Cállate que por ti él me cree una lunática.- murmuré mientras caminaba a prisa al auto que estaba aparcado frente a mi casa.

_Volvemos a lo mismo… culparme por esto siendo tu conciencia, ¿sabes que te estás culpando a ti misma, no?_

Me detuve en seco parpadeando lo que acababa de darme cuenta.

-¿Ha perdido?- la burlesca pregunta de Uchiha-mayor me sacó de mi ensoñación. Giré un poco para verlo y allí estaba, tratando de contener su risa.- No la culpo, el mayor enemigo que tenemos somos nosotros mismos.- llevando una de sus manos a su boca, otra vez batallaba en parar de reírse.

**...**

**...**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Vaya al fin te encuentro, Aniki.- ¡esa voz! Levanté mi mirada y al lado de Uchiha-mayor esta Uchiha-menor…

_¿Por qué los llamas así? tienen nombres propios._

Rechistando alejé a la conciencia tan opuesta que tenía, no quería volver a hacerme pasar por loca.

-¿Qué quieres, Ototo? ¿No deberías estar en alguna otra parte, con alguna otra persona?- preguntó en un tono de voz extraño… seria ¿molesto?

-De hecho no.- respondió con simpleza.- La fiesta está aburrida y quise venir a hablar contigo Aniki, ¿no puedo?- parpadee sorprendida ante el tono casi meloso que Uchiha-menor utilizaba… será que ¿esa es su forma de manipular a Uchiha-mayor?- Ve a traerme un trago, tengo sed.- y como si tuviera un interruptor de encendido/apagado, aquel momento que pudiese ser llamado "tierno" desapareció sin más. Aunque aún así, Uchiha-mayor se levantó de la mesa en que estábamos para ir por el trago que él le pidió, dándome una sonrisa dijo ya volver.

Mirando el cómo se alejaba, de reojo notaba cómo Uchiha-menor se sentaba frente a mí, estábamos en una mesa solo para dos. Tragando grueso y poniéndome nerviosa, me atreví a mirarle. Rogaba a todos los cielos que Uchiha-mayor regresara rápido y no me dejara tanto tiempo a solas con él, le tenía miedo y la intriga de su comportamiento de esta mañana no me traía buenos presentimientos. Luego de dejar correr un silencio considerable entre ambos, Uchiha-menor sacó algo de quién sabe dónde para extendérmelo. Me sorprendí… y el miedo remplazó el nerviosismo…

-¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo es que… tú?- acallando un agudo grito al principio, trataba de hablar sin tartamudear, cosa que falle a plenitud.

-Se lo tiraste a mi perro.- esperando todavía que recibiese el cuaderno que me extendía, su sonrisa crecía a segundos.- Te lo iba dar junto a tu gorro pero el dobe de Naruto se adelantó.

Me di cuenta de que había abierto la boca para hablar demo nada salía, no sabía qué decir después de todo. Primero, ¿cuándo es que perdí mi gorro y mi cuaderno…? Espera… ¿dijo: "mi perro"?

Uchiha-menor suspiró fastidiado.- Te acuerdas lo que te dije ésta mañana, ¿no?- Ladeando mi cabeza y poniendo mi dedo índice en mi mentón, me puse a rememorar.

"-Tu vida debe ser muy aburrida para hacer eso.-"

¡Claro! Me dijo eso luego de haberse comportado de una extraña manera. Mirándolo de frente asentí como respuesta.

-Allí te devolví tu gorra.- asentí.- Y supongo que esto es también tuyo. Tiene tu nombre.- volví a asentir sonrojada, Dios quiera que no lo haya leído. ¡Que no lo haya leído! Tome de prisa el cuaderno de su mano para abrazarlo protectoramente ¿cómo es que había perdido algo tan valioso? Él dijo que se lo había lanzado a su perro, ¡pero qué dice! Yo ni sabía que él…

_Está hablando del monstruo de cuatro patas que nos acorraló en el árbol… cuando llevábamos los chocolates al colegio._

No… esto no me puede estar pasando, yo… digo, ¡me había fijado bien que nadie me hubiese visto! Tragué nerviosa apretando más del necesario el abrazo a mi cuaderno, su mirada oscura y penetrante calaba lo más profundo de mi persona. Temía que solo con eso, descubriese todos mis secretos y pensamientos.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta, tonta?- le miré con temor. ¿Cómo una persona puede sonreír ante el temor de otra?- El perro al que has atacado tirándole cuánta cosa encontrabas en tu mochila, es mío. Estaba a pocos metros de distancia mirando cómo arrastrabas un enorme caja hasta que mi perro se soltó de su collar y bueno… saltaste al árbol.- sonrió ante el recuerdo, supongo. Mis pies ya se habían entregando al tic nervioso de dar golpecitos al suelo.- Sino lo llamaba podrías haber estado hasta este momento el aquel árbol.- comentó con sorna.

_Qué espera, ¿Qué le agradezcamos por domesticar a su mascota? Ya claro._

-Me pareció raro que llevaras tantos chocolates y por un momento temí que fueras peor que todas esas locas…

-S-si esos chocolates iban para u-una persona… ¡N-no serían para usted!- musité antes de que pudiera contenerme.

-Lo sé.- dijo y alargando uno de sus brazos sacó de entre mis brazos el cuaderno que protegía.- Esa persona sería "Naruto-kun" ¿verdad?- ampliando su sonrisa, me mostró una página con el nombre del rubio, como si yo no supiera el contenido de aquel cuaderno… como diciéndome lo tonta que era por comportarme igual a una niña de primaria ante su primer amor.

_Emm, Hinata, él es tu primer amor._

-Cállate.

-Oh, la princesa tiene voz.- se burlo ante lo que dije. Suspiré conmocionada luego de volver a tomar poder de mi cuaderno. Si supiera que ese "cállate" fue más para mí que para él.- Como sea, no es del todo a lo que venía.- musitó de repente y mirándolo extrañada, él comenzaba a levantarse lentamente de su asiento a la vez que con una de sus manos fue al encuentro de mi rojizo rostro, poco a poco lo veía aproximarse. Su mirada intensa era inevitable y para más nervios sólo se concentraban en mis labios.

-¿Por qué… lo haces?- logré preguntar.

-Me interesas.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Lo siguiente fue un momentáneo de estúpida locura… o quizás un momento de total valentía. Luego de haberle dado luz verde, él me condujo entre pasillos oscuros alejándonos de la fiesta. Cuando llegamos frente a una puerta, lo vi meditar un poco si entrar o no, a lo que yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar. Sin tranquilidad abrí aquella puerta por él, y viendo de reojo que decía "Itachi Uchiha" entendí un poco su indecisión. Apenas se cerró aquella puerta, sentía las manos de Sasuke subir con más confianza por mi cintura haciéndome estremecer y suspirar entre los besos que compartíamos. Su cuerpo acorralándome en la fría pared de la oficina de Uchiha-mayor no me dejaba más que aferrarme a su azul camisa, su saco negro estaba abandonado en el suelo y sin querer esperar, de poco a poco, yo misma abría aun más su camisa.

Solté un jadeo cuando él me liberó del beso y se distanció levemente de mí. Sus ojos, en la oscuridad del lugar, brillaban con sutileza y sus labios entre abierto no paraban de tentarme a volver a perder el aliento. Llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro mientras nuevamente se acercaba. No entendía bien el cómo terminamos así… o al menos, poco me importaba ahora, solo tenía claro que no quería detenerme. Sasuke me besó nuevamente, aunque a comparación de la anterior, ésta fue con lentitud y profundidad. Sus manos volvieron a viajar por mis hombros acentuándose en mis caderas, la necesidad de que volviese a la fiereza del momento anterior crecían, más Sasuke parecía no querer apresurarse. Cada caricia que me daba, cada segundo en aquel beso, cada segundo con él parecía irreal, me hacía dudar de que estuviese despierta y no soñando ¿cómo podría existir tal placer en la vida? Jadee mientras me apegaba más a su torso casi ya desnudo, quería tocarlo también, tenía que saber si la picazón de mis manos se acrecentaba ante el tacto de su desnuda piel.

Desabotonando el último botón, sin perder tiempo, aventuré mis manos a su torso desnudo escuchando gustosa el suspiro que ocasioné.

Todo iba bien… yo no era el tipo de chica que se le conociera que hiciera tales cosas como tener relaciones con un desconocido, ya que, a pesar de que íbamos al mismo colegio, él era eso para mí: un desconocido. Demo… lo deseaba, Sasuke era de ensueños y las sensaciones que él despertaba en mí, no podía ni quería, evitarlos o ignorarlos. Lo deseaba.

Como decía, todo iba bien… hasta que de repente sentí el cómo me alejó de su persona y todo se volvió más confuso cuando sin mirarme a los ojos, me dijo tonta y sonrió con sorna. ¿Eh, se burla? Me pregunté con la respiración agitada e incrédula. Llevé mis manos a mi pecho en un intento de acompasar mi respiración y calmar los frénicos latidos de mi corazón… él acaso…

_Se burló de ti, Hinata._

-¡Eh!- grité levantándome precipitadamente y al instante me arrepentí sintiendo el mareo.

-¡Nee-chan! Qué alivio al fin despiertas.- giré a ver a Hanabi-chan a un costado de mi cama sentada, tenía su seño fruncido por la notoria preocupación y el cómo vestía… no se cambió anoche apenas llegamos de la fiesta.

Un momento.

-¡Q-Qué sucedió anoche!- exclamé abandonando mi cama, y que en el proceso, me enredaba con mis sábanas y caía ruidosamente al suelo. Miré desconfiada a cada extremo de mi habitación, estaba en casa… y por la luz que entraba por las ventanas, ya era de día. Perdiendo mi mirada en un punto fijo en el suelo, las múltiples imágenes de Uchiha-menor y yo en una oficina X en tales condiciones, atacaron sin piedad mis sentidos, ¿sucedió? ¿Cabía la posibilidad que eso haya pasado y por ende me haya desmayado?

-No lo sé, dime tú.- rezongó haciendo un puchero.- Anoche recuerdo el haber visto que Itachi-kun se retiró a alguna parte dejándote con Sasuke-kun, pensé en ir a hacerte compañía demo como vi que hablaban bien, supuse que no me necesitabas.- decía Hanabi-chan. Recuerdo hasta ahí, Uchiha-menor descubrió mi plan de los chocolates y mi enamoramiento de Naruto-kun… luego de eso, él me tomo de mi mejilla y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente.-De un momento a otro sentí el grito de mi madre y cuando voltee a verte de nuevo, estabas entre los brazos de Sasuke-kun desmayada. ¿Qué sucedió, Nee-chan? Nos preocupaste.

_Uh, uh… Hyuga Hinata tiene fantasías con Sasuke Uchiha… ¿quién lo diría? Tan santita que te comportas. Pero no me malentiendas, hasta yo disfruté._

Negué repetidamente mi cabeza, no significaba nada, nada en lo absoluto, ¡nada! Esos sueños suelen colarse de vez en cuando y… bueno era imposible que Sasuke Uchiha no apareciese, día tras días escuchando a esas locas alabar hasta el aire que respira, me extraña que no pasara antes.

_Claro, sigue en la negación._

-¿Nee-chan?

-N-No pasó nada…- murmuré.- Estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura? A comparación de Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun le falta madurar.- levante una ceja intrigada, comenzaba a pensar que mi hermanita pertenecía a esos dichosos clubs de fans, digo ¿no era raro que supiese tanto de ellos?- No me extrañaría que Sasuke-kun te hiciera algo para que te desmayaras.

-T-Te equivocas, no hiso nada.-

_Por desgracia._

-Yo solo…- suspiré.- no pude con tanta presión.- dije con sinceridad.

Volviéndome a acostar en mi cama, abracé con necesidad a mi almohada. Miré de reojo el despertador de mi mesita y faltaba una hora para la entrada al colegio, ¡Era martes! Recién empezaba la semana y ya sentía mi mundo acabarse.

¿Cómo no?

Me confesé a Naruto-kun luego de haberle dado ánimos con Sakura-san, luego enfrente de toda mirada estudiantina Uchiha-mayor me pide una cita, la cual acepté por el simple hecho de apreciar mi vida. Esa tarde soporte los reclamos de Hanabi-chan ante cada vestido que elegía y las burlas que me daba al decirle que aquello no era una cita. Suspiré, y para acabarlas se aparecía el hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha, que descubriéndome con los chocolates también descubre el cuaderno donde tenía varios escritos con el nombre de Naruto-kun que no dudó en usar para avergonzarme…

_Y no te olvides el hecho de que dijo que le interesas y que intentó besarte._

Eso… también. -¡No quiero ir al colegio!- ahogando un poco el grito con mi almohada, comencé a patalear como niña en la cama.

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegué, ¿qué tal? xDD merezco un reviews? :3**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final... por los reviews, fav y alertas del cap anterior. A los que puedo les agradezco por medio de un MP ^^ y bueno a los otros que no, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**En fin, hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores y lectoras, cuidense! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa a todos como están? :3 vuelvo luego de tanto! lo siento :$ bueno, sin más... a leer! :)

**Dato:** Todo lo que dure el fic, será narrado por Hinata-chan ^^ y bueno, esto sucede en otra realidad, lejana al mundo ninja y etc etc :)

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan-

_-Inner de Hinata-_

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Besos de Chocolates**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo 5**

**...**

**...**

**...**

El tic tac del reloj resonaba en el salón tortuosamente, era increíble cómo un sonido insignificante podía volverse tan irritante que había eliminado la poca paciencia que tenía, bueno, la poca paciencia que me quedaba luego de estar sufriendo el asedio de Uchiha-menor desde el almuerzo. Si bien para las fans, que prácticamente sería todo el colegio, significaría su sueño realizado, no soportaba esa mirada intimidante a conjunto de su sonrisa de burla. Los recuerdos de la fiesta no paraban de atormentarme con preguntas. No sabía si debía creerle, si es que tenía que huir de un posible ataque del demonio Uchiha o sólo sentirme alagada de que él viera algo interesante en mí...

_No te engañes… debes huir… a menos que quieras convertir ése sueño en realidad._

Cállate. Fue solo eso, un sueño. Nada más.

Negando con mi cabeza traté de concentrarme más en las hojas a mi frente, ésta era la última clase que quedaba antes de la hora de salida y todo el salón estaba sumido en sus cuadernillos haciendo los ejercicios de matemáticas que Asuma-sensei había escrito a lo largo y ancho de la pizarra antes de irse a principio de clases. Me iría sin miramientos de no ser por el pequeño delator que dejó el sensei, tenía apariencia de vago y desinteresado vistiendo el uniforme de forma desarreglada y su cabello atado en una cola alta.

Ni había transcurrido los dos minutos de su presencia se había recostado a lo largo del escritorio del sensei dispuesto a darse una siesta, claro que, no sin antes de ordenar que trabajáramos los ejercicios que estaban ya dados. Cualquiera, incluida yo, al ver esas acciones pensaría que sería muy fácil escabullirse por la salida… e Ino-san fue la primera en querer probarlo. En puntitas de pie se dirigía a la puerta sin embargo faltando unos pasos, un borrador voló ante nuestros ojos dando de lleno en la cabeza de nuestra compañera. Está de más decir que las risas no tardaron en escucharse por lo que Ino-san se dio vuelta furiosa hacia el pequeño delator a decirle cuanta cosa se le ocurriese… demo, lo que no nos esperábamos, era el que ese delator tenía una cámara de video puesta en uno de los extremos del escritorio.

"Cualquier cosa que hagas quedará registrado", fueron sus palabras antes de volver a tirarse a dormir.

Si bien reconocía a ése chico de rumores interminables de que nadie era más inteligente que él, todo y todos poseían un punto débil ¿no? y él, Shikamaru Nara, no sería la excepción.

_Bien Sherlock Holmes, ¿cuál es el plan?_

Suspiré. No había plan alguno, no tenía cabeza siquiera para uno pobre. Desde que había ingresado al colegio fui objeto de todas las miradas féminas por el pasado espectáculo de Uchiha-mayor, oía murmullos en donde mi apellido ya lo cambiaban por Uchiha, o sea Hinata Uchiha… ¡quería que la tierra me tragara! De seguro él jamás volvería a aparecerse, no bastó con hacerme ver como una lunática sino que me desmayaba, seguro estaba espantado…

Un momento ¡no debería importarme!

Luego recordé también que había otros dos factores en ese colegio que debía y necesitaba evitar, Uchiha-menor y Naruto-kun. El primero no me lo había cruzado hasta la hora del almuerzo en donde no había momento alguno que alejara su vista de mí…

_Bueno, estaba sentado frente a ti, no era algo que pudiese evitar._

-Podía hacerlo si quisiera. Había demasiadas mesas como para ir justo a la mía a comer.

_Tú lo has dicho. Sasuke-kun no quería dejar de verte… anímate joder, el chico dijo que le interesabas mientras trataba de besarte. Tienes a su hermano mayor pretendiéndote y más aun a tu amor de niñez con intenciones no tan claras._

Gruñendo por lo bajo apreté más del debido a mi lápiz negro. ¿En qué momento de mi vida desee tal cosa? No ¿en qué momento dejé que los hermanos Uchiha entraran a mi vida? Tras años de enamoramiento debería disfrutar este momento sin más obstáculos. Ya que le segundo factor que pretendía evitar, apenas había entrado al salón de clases me miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a mi asiento… lo que nunca me esperé es que a medida que la distancia disminuía una sonrisa suya crecía.

-Ayer no tuve tiempo de decirte lo rico que estaban tus chocolates, Hinata-chan.- enarqué mis cejas sorprendida para luego sin evitarlo sentir mi rostro arder, lo que le había hecho gracia. No entendía si era producto de mi imaginación o él estaba aceptando mi confesión.- ¿Qué te parece si en el almuerzo nos sentamos juntos?

El salón en su momento estaba casi vacío, en sí era raro que Naruto-kun llegase tan temprano y en una ilusión me dije que lo había hecho solo para verme, cosa que descarté al instante. Mirándolo fijamente traté de hallar algún signo de mentira o burla… más lo único que veía era su sonrisa un tanto nerviosa que lo volvía de lo más tierno.

-Como agradecimiento… si prefieres.- aumentó al no responder rápidamente.

Sonreí a la vez que me mordía el labio inferior emocionada.- C-Claro q-que sí Naruto-kun, m-me gustaría almorzar contigo.

Bien perfecto… todo de película hasta el momento. ¿Problema? Naruto-kun no se había presentado ni por error en la cafetería por lo que me había tocado almorzar sola. Bueno, no del todo… cuando mordía el segundo rollo de canela, hechas por mi mamá, me asusté por una sombra que de repente se colaba por mis ojos para sentarse a mi frente.

Me llevó más tiempo recuperarme del susto que reconocerlo. Su semblante serio como siempre y su personalidad tan arrogante como fría, no incomodaban tanto como los recuerdos de lo pasado la noche pasada.

_Y no te olvides del sueño tan… especial._

-El dobe no pudo venir.- soltó indiferente cuando abría su mochila y sacaba su almuerzo. Onigiris con tomates, rara combinación, pensé.

-¿Q-Qué sucedió?

-Se le complicó ciertas cosas.- dijo con una extraña sonrisa.- Lamento no ser tu "Naruto-kun"- mofó antes de morder su onigiri.

Ocultándome entre mis hombros, en lo que quedaba del almuerzo, trataba de mirar a otra dirección que no fuera a él. Me sentía incómoda e incapaz de enfrentarlo demo tampoco hacía nada para escapar de él.

_Admítelo, quieres algo más con él._

¡No! Eso es absurdo siquiera, es decir, yo estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun prácticamente desde los doce años. Amaba su comportamiento ante los problemas ya que él no se rendía y siempre trabajaba duro para ser aceptado y lograr sus metas.

No como quién estaba a mi frente.

Sasuke Uchiha era inteligente, nadie lo negaba, pero él no sabía lo que era luchar y sufrir por lo que uno quiere, su arrogancia y frialdad delataba lo orgulloso que era y lo capaz que era para manipular las situaciones para obtener lo que quisiera. No podría fijarme en alguien así.

Espera...

-¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto-kun?- pregunté alarmada. Una idea absurda había cruzado mi cabeza, una donde él por mera casualidad escuchó la invitación que Naruto-kun me había dicho. Sin embargo si así fuera el caso ¿tenía razón de suponer que él se tomaría el trabajo de estropear una cita con Naruto-kun?

-Vaya, me conoces rápido Hyuga.- felicitó dejando de lado su almuerzo.- Lo encerré en el baño y como tardarán en encontrarlo, lo verás recién en clases de Asuma-sensei

-¿E-En el b-baño? Es cruel… ¿C-Cómo puede jugar a-así con las personas?

-Eso no es nada, no te impresiones.- soltó en su bufido a la vez que tomaba de mi mano mi botella de agua. Sorprendida veía el cómo la destapaba y luego tomaba de ella, me dirán loca demo… al verlo hacer eso quise tocar mis labios por lo que significaba. Un beso indirecto.

Más que sonrojada, le cuestioné qué pretendía conseguir con sus acciones.

-Te lo dije anoche, tonta.- respondió devolviéndome la botella vacía.- No dejaré que un dobe como él pretenda lo que me interesa.

Bien, mi conciencia tenía razón, de Sasuke Uchiha no debía esperar nada lógico.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? Es el quinto lápiz que rompes.- la voz perezosa de aquel personaje retumbó las paredes del salón y seguidamente era el foco de atención.- ¿Hyuga, verdad?

_¡Reacciona que el pequeño delator te habla! No te hagas pasar una vez más por una…_

-¡No te metas con Hinata-chan! Si te crees un cerebrito y con el poder de control de todo pues te digo que no eres más que un idiota.- el grito de Naruto-kun dejó de nuevo el paso al silencio. Naruto-kun se sentaba varios asientos delante de mí, veía como se había puesto de pie y apuntaba retadoramente a Nara-san.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loco?

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Y ya me oíste cara de piña! ¡No te metas con Hinata-chan!

-Problemático.- musitó.- Sólo le pregunté qué le pasaba, no es que le haya invitado a una cita amigo, tranquilízate.- enrojeciendo opté por ocultar mi rostro tras el cuaderno de matemáticas.

-Ya cállate dobe. La harás desmayar.- mofó Uchiha-menor enviándome una sonrisa burlona a lo que Naruto-kun le reclamo de inmediato, liberando así una pelea entre los amigos en la que, de vez en vez, Nara-san también era involucrado demo solo por burlas de Naruto-kun o Uchiha-menor.

El resto del salón sino miraba la escena cómica, me miraban a mí con sus cejas enarcadas cuestionándome silenciosamente de todo eso. La duda estaba en el aire para todos… ya podía imaginarme todas las preguntas que escucharía

¿Era una escena de celos? En todo caso, ¿era por Naruto, por Sasuke? ¿No era que salía con Itachi?

Sin soportarlo más agarré todas mis cosas ignorando las sutiles amenazas del pequeño delator y salir casi corriendo de allí.

¡Qué diablos era esto! Sabía que no era buena idea venir éste día al colegio.

..

..

* * *

**Bueeno hasta aquí llegó :$ qué tal, un review?**

**Lamento la demora :$ gracias por su paciencia ^^**

**Etto... gracias por los reviews a quienes no les puedo responder po un MP :3 gracias! :) tambien por los fav y alertas que me motivan a seguir escribiendo cada día.**

**Pss.. hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores y lectoras, cuídense! :)**

**PD: si hay alguien en este fic que también sigue mi otro fic SasuHina-Odio antes que amor, ¡no me maten! lo detendré de momento así termino este fic para luego concentrarme en el otro de lleno.**


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa! mi inspiración volvió... jje y vuelvo con el cap 6... espero que les guste! :)

**Dato:** Todo lo que dure el fic, será narrado por Hinata-chan ^^ y bueno, esto sucede en otra realidad, lejana al mundo ninja y etc etc :)

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan-

_-Inner de Hinata-_

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Besos de Chocolates**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo 6**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Al final, me encerré en el depósito de gimnasia. A mi desgracia Asuma-sensei estaba en la salida del colegio hablando con otra sensei, creo que su nombre era Kurenai. Para evitar más preguntas volví en camino a los pasillos del colegio… terminando sin saber cómo en el gimnasio.

Tenía cierta afición a los lugares oscuros y encerrados, quizás no tanto como era este depósito, demo… me sentía más cómoda aquí que estar allí afuera sentada en las gradas.

Luego de un buen tiempo, no dudaba que las clases hubieran ya terminado así como también, que Uchiha-menor como Naruto-kun, estuvieran esperándome en los casilleros. Después de todo, mis cosas seguían allí y por lo poco que los conocía, no se irían hasta aclarar sus intenciones. Quería saberlo, no lo niego, demo tampoco me creía capaz de enfrentarlos en este momento.

Resoplando uno de mis mechones volví a mirar mi celular, ¿sería que mi madre tardara tanto en venir a rescatarme? Le he mandado un mensaje de auxilio hace más de media hora… y no hay señal de que se aparezca.

_Cielos Hinata… tienes ¿cuánto? ¿Diecisiete años, y aun le pides a tu madre que te rescate?_

-¿Qué más esperabas? Tengo a dos chicos allí afuera esperando por mí. Lo que menos quiero ahora es enfrentarlos.- Cielos, lo único que parecía no cambiar era mi otra rara afición de charlar conmigo misma.

-Entonces estoy en ventaja ¿cierto?- lanzando un grito choqué contra las cajas en la que estaba apoyada. Miré a todas direcciones en busca de aquella voz masculina que surgió de repente, ¿había estado encerrada con alguien todo este tiempo?

Sin lograr distinguir bien, forcé un mi vista a un punto lejano en el depósito… me parecía ver a una silueta sentada encima de las colchonetas. Inconscientemente tragué nerviosa, ¿era algún depravado? Alguien que quizás me pudiese hacer daño ¿no podría tener tan mala suerte, verdad? Agarrando cautelosamente una de las pesas que estaban a mis pies, me reincorporé lentamente. Había pasado ya unos minutos que habló y no hacía más que removerse en su lugar… o eso era lo que me daba a entender el ruido de las colchonetas.

-Es bueno saber que no sólo pelea consigo misma. Sino que también dialoga.- abriendo mis ojos a plenitud, reconocí el tono burlón de aquella voz, al igual que el mensaje oculto.

-¿I-Itachi-san?

-Es bueno verla de nuevo, Hinata-san.- saliendo de las sombras, pude ver su rostro por la tenue luz que lograba entrar de las ventanas superiores sin embargo, apenas se iba acercando tres pasos a mí, lo vi palidecer inmediatamente. Ignorante del motivo traté de acercarme a él para ver si necesitaba ayuda… aunque extrañamente su estado empeoró cuando di un paso.- Hi-Hinata-san… etto… la-lamento importunarla… yo…

-¿Importunar? Eh…

-¡Sí, la-lamento molestarla! ¡N-No v-volveré a, a mencionar su pelea con usted misma!- su voz sonaba nerviosa y algo temerosa. No hallaba explicación exacta del por qué comenzaba a actuar de esa forma. Avanzando un paso más, él retrocedió tres más provocando que cayera en las colchonetas. -¡No me lastime!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?- sorprendida por la súplica me quede tiesa en mi lugar ¿qué le había picado ahora a él? De repente palidece como un fantasma, aparecía un tartamudeo de miedo y encima de las cosas comenzaba a alejarse de mí como si lo golpearía con…

Dando una exclamación de sorpresa, miré con timidez lo que cargaba en mi diestra. La pesa de 5kl que anteriormente alcé. Luego miré de reojo a Uchiha-mayor… ¿enserio pensó que lo golpearía?

_Bueno… ya comprobó que eras una lunática hablando sola ¿por qué no suponer que serías capaz de enloquecer más y atacar?_

-Etto… Itachi-san.- poniendo la pesa en el suelo, levante ambas manos a la altura de mis hombros en señal de mi poca peligrosidad.- S-Solo había agarrado la pesa por si se t-tratara de alguien p-peligroso…

_Y al parecer nosotras nos volvimos peligrosas._

A medida que decía aquello, Uchiha-mayor llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho suspirando. Por fin podía dar un paso sin ver que él retrocediera espantado. Sin dejar de lado mis cuestionamientos de su presencia aquí, agarré una colchoneta solitaria para sentarme a su frente. Parecía haber tenido problemas para llegar a donde sea que iba, su camisa estaba mal colocada y tenía dos botones más abiertos que el necesario. Baje la mirada apenada, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas… ni menos cuando supuestamente estoy afligida por los sucesos en mi salón de clases.

-Etto, Itachi-san ¿q-qué hace aquí?- me animé a preguntar pasando ya el momento de tensión.

-Ocultarme de un par de chicas…- dijo con una risa nerviosa.- No sé cómo mi Ototo soporta esto todos los días.- levantándose de las colchonetas, se dirigía a la ventana del depósito… tal vez temiendo que por la anterior situación alguien hubiera escuchado.

-P-Podría ser por la n-nueva ley que impuso Tsunade-sama, ya sabe… no hay chica que se le acerque sin temer u-un t-tacle de a-algún sensei.- intenté bromear.

Aquella ley produjo mucho revuelo entre las chicas, especialmente las del club de fans de Uchiha-menor obviamente. Dicha ley implicaba mantener una marca en el brazo diciendo "Fan Uchiha" para que los profesores estuvieran alertas ante cualquier acción sospechosa que perjudicara la tranquilidad del chico. La primera semana de aplicación, me espanté ante la cantidad de chicas que poseían esa marca… y, sin mentir, creía haber visto a uno que otro chico-hombre-chico llevarlo también. Eran contadas las chicas que no lo llevaban, yo por ejemplo.

Levante mi vista a él cuando escuché su risa. Grandioso, al menos logré salir del momento tenso.

-Puede que sea cierto.- volviéndose a sentar a mi frente, otra vez poseía esa linda sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Y usted? Debería haber abandonado el colegio casi hace media hora…- observó Uchiha-mayor tras sacar su celular y fijarse la hora.- ¿O es tanto el no querer ver a mi hermano y a Naruto-kun?

¿Eh?

-Antes de ser perseguido escuché la pequeña discusión en su salón entre Naruto-kun y mi Ototo… por usted.- continuó como adivinando mis preguntas.- Supuestamente iba a retirar a Sasuke… pero unas chicas aparecieron y al reconocerme comenzaron a perseguirme.- explicó cada una de mis silenciosas preguntas. Y antes de volver a su actitud sería, un temblor en sus hombros aparecía mientras negaba graciosamente recordando ese momento. -Debo admitir que escuchar eso me decepcionó.

Eso fue con un balde de agua fría, ¿le decepcioné? Era impensado que simples palabras como aquellas, dolieran tanto... y una sensación extraña comenzaba a ahogarme. Juntando mis manos, jugué con mis dedos impaciente por que continuara.

-Pensé que sería el único en pretenderla… pero todo se complicó, nunca imaginé que Sasuke y Naruto también la quisieran.

-¿C-Cómo dijo?- atónita y aun más tiesa, le miré fijamente por si de un momento a otro se largara a reír, señal que jugaba. A cambio de eso Uchiha-mayor se puso de pie a la vez que me ofrecía una de sus manos.

-Aunque bueno… el deseo de no querer verlos y el estar aquí hablando conmigo, es una ventaja ¿verdad?- todavía sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, agarré la mano que me extendía para levantarme. Fue pocos segundos, quizás hasta me lo imaginé, pero sentí como él apretaba mi mano como esperando algo más o simplemente brindándome fuerzas.

-Itachi-san…

_Eso Hinata ¡tú puedes! Dile que si es una ventaja que lo prefieres a él y no al otro par en la entrada del colegio._

-Deje de bromear.

_Retiro lo dicho joder. No puedes hacerlo… ¡cállate!_

-¿Qué le hace pensar que bromeo?- cuestionó rápidamente sin dejar de sostener mi mano.

-Y-Yo lo rechacé… hace una semana, no creo que su orgullo… bueno, usted seguro se ha enojado.

-Y piensa que la invité a una cita por venganza.- no era pregunta, sino una afirmación. La cual le acompañaba una mirada intensa… no me ponía tan inquieta como la de Uchiha-menor demo, cierto efecto tenía. ¿Se habrá enojado más?

-Yo la invité a una cita por el simple hecho que usted, señorita Hyuga, me interesa. No hay intenciones ocultas.- y como broche de oro, avergonzada veía a Uchiha-mayor inclinarse un poco para dar un beso a mi mano. No era un impulsivo como su hermano que después de burlarse e insultarme, iba directo a tratar de besarme. Uchiha-mayor era gentil y caballeroso, tanto que… me moría de pena por todas las cosas que había supuesto de su persona.

-Lo siento… lo he prejuzgado.- traté de disculparme a medida que abandonábamos el depósito, claro que, tras ver si no había moros en la costa.

Me sentía fatal, los pasillos desolados no se comparaban en nada a su silencio. Uchiha-mayor parecía metido en sus pensamientos y se veía que no volvería a la realidad por un buen rato… ¿qué estaría pensando de mí? Ni siquiera tenía bien claro del cómo debía reaccionar ante lo que me dijo… él realmente estaba interesado en mí.

_Tal y como lo dijo Hanabi-chan… ¡Ah! Adoro a esa niña._

-Itachi-san…

-Tal vez sea duro para usted…- dijo de pronto deteniéndonos frente a mi casillero. Por unos segundos miré extrañada alrededor, como siempre, exageré todo. No había nadie asechando.- Pero sepa que a pesar de que también estén de por medio mi hermano Sasuke y su amigo, trataré de conquistarla.

-¿Es una declaración?- susurré sin pensar. Y cuando me di cuenta no hubo marcha atrás, lo vi sonreír más ampliamente a la vez que asentía, mis mejillas ardían fuertemente y no puede evitar negar.- Usted juega…

-Más vale que sea así…- No quería ver, no me podía estar pasando esto.- Hinata-chan se me ha declarado ayer y pienso corresponderle. No dejaré que nadie más pretenda a mí novia.

Cerró mis ojos con fuerzas, era Naruto-kun desafiándolo… encima usando lo de mi confesión.

-No es correcto hablar así, Naruto.- dijo Uchiha-mayor acercándose a Naruto-kun.- Primero deberías hablar con la señorita a solas… y no tratarla como un objeto por el cual debas reclamar.

-Tks, sólo aléjate de Hinata-chan, suficiente tengo con el teme de tu hermano que se le metió a la cabeza interferir.- animándome a mirarlos de reojo, noté el enojo en Naruto-kun… no era como esas veces en que peleaba con Uchiha-menor, a decir verdad, nunca le había visto de tal manera. Con cierto miedo dirigí mi vista a una sombra que se acercaba presurosa por detrás de Naruto-kun, era Uchiha-menor.

-¿A qué tanto le temes, dobe? Si tanto presumes que la Hyuga se te ha declarado ¿por qué alejarnos?- habló Uchiha-menor tras darle un golpe Naruto-kun. Venía empapado de pies a cabeza. Tenía unas sogas que colgaban de sus hombros y otro de sus pies. Naruto-kun llevó su venganza al parecer.- Y tú Aniki deja de molestar, es muy chica para ti.

Solté un suspiró exasperado, era peor de lo que me imaginaba. Ellos estaban allí peleándose por mí pero ni siquiera notaban que estaba presente… no era más que un juego por sus egos. Como pude, recogí mis cosas del casillero, cambié mis zapatos y salí del colegio.

_¿Crees ganar algo si huyes? Vamos Hinata es ahora o nunca._

-¡Hinata-chan espera!

-Dobe ríndete, ella sabe que amas a Sakura.- los gritos de Uchiha-menor también llegaron a mis oídos.

-Calla…-

-Es cierto.- musité deteniéndome. Girando lo suficiente, miré como Naruto-kun me había seguido.- ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura-san? ¿Por qué quieres corresponderme cuando nunca antes me tuviste en cuenta?

-Ella…- suspiró.- Hinata-chan, eres una chica dulce e increíble… fui muy ciego al no notarte todos estos años y…

-Naruto-kun, solo me quieres corresponder porque no tienes a Sakura-san.- comenté lo más fríamente posible.- Yo no quiero eso y creo haberlo expresado claramente ayer… en mi confesión.- continué tratando que lo último le hiciera dar cuenta en el error que estaba, del cómo apareció desafiando a Uchiha-mayor.- Yo no quiero ser tu novia por lástima.

-¡Es que no es por lástima! Yo realmente quiero aprender a quererte.- exclamó rápidamente avanzando dos grandes pasos a mí.- Quiero saber cómo eres, qué es lo que te gusta, las cosa que no… quiero serte de ayuda en los momentos difíciles y ponerme contento cuando tú lo estés. Quiero aprender de ti Hinata-chan así como tú aprendiste de mí…- dijo todo tan atropelladamente que tuve suerte de entenderle.

Respiraba agitada e incrédula, si esto era un sueño… que ya me despierten por favor.

Naruto-kun diciéndome esas cosas tan lindas y sinceras, cumpliendo sin saberlo miles de mis fantasías.

-Hinata-chan… lamento todo lo anterior.- agarrándome temeroso mis manos, las levantó hasta estar a la altura de mi pecho.- Lamento todo. Demo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quisieras dejarme quererte?

Entreabrí mis labios dejando salir un suspiro, sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y mi mundo dar vueltas. No parecía mentir… además Naruto-kun siempre fue sincero ante todo y fie a sus palabras. Eso significaba que de verdad quería intentar algo conmigo… que realmente me estaba correspondiendo.

Apretando mis labios en una sonrisa, apreté mis manos con las de él.- Si. Claro que sí, Naruto-kun. Quiero ser tu novia.- Sin evitar grité mi afirmación mientras le daba un abrazo que él correspondió con la misma intensidad. Estaba feliz, el día que creía que sería un caos terminó siendo el más de feliz de mi vida, ¡era la novia de Naruto-kun!

_¡Ay Hinata! no festejes tanto._

Si no hubiera estado tan ensimismada en el momento, capaz habría escuchado a mi inner….

Había olvidado que mientras Naruto-kun y yo festejábamos, atrás estaban los dos hermanos Uchiha de espectadores.

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Hasta aqui llegué! que tal? review? :$**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final! ^^ también por el review, fav y alertas del cap anterior.. muchas gracias! ^^**

**Tambien por los review que me llegaron del one-shot sasuhina que subi "Rumores" gracias por sus animos y deseos que mejore ^^**

**(N/a: estoy resfriada u.u )**

**en fin... gracias por leer y tener la paciencia de seguir este fic que a penas y empieza! :3**

**Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores y lectoras, cuidense! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Holaa! como están? ^^ lamento la tardanza :$ demo bueno.. llegué con el cap 7 :) espero que les guste ^^

**Dato:** Todo lo que dure el fic, será narrado por Hinata-chan ^^ y bueno, esto sucede en otra realidad, lejana al mundo ninja y etc etc :)

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan-

_-Inner de Hinata-_

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Besos de Chocolates**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo 7**

**...**

**...**

**...**

El romanticismo tenía todos esos encantos que leía en libros y escuchaba de mi hermana, madre y amiga: los pequeños detalles que el chico de tus sueños te daba para verte sonreír, esas nuevas emociones que renacían de tu interior ante la idea de compartir un momento con él, de compartir charlas en donde lo conocieras mejor y supieras que de algún u otro modo confiaba en ti y te regalaba sus horas y días, algo que jamás recuperaría.

Aunque mi noviazgo con Naruto-kun apenas empezaba, el primer día, el siguiente de la proposición, me recibió con un pequeño peluche en forma de conejito que en el nacimiento de su oreja derecha se hallaba un listón rosa con el mensaje de: "para mi querida novia".

El romanticismo, insisto, es todo lo que eh leído y oído, quizás más. Es parte de lo que hace hermoso a un noviazgo, es lo que quiero creer. Es por ello que esperaba tanto el día de mañana ya que desde aquella proposición, habían pasado tres increíbles días y el tan esperado sábado, era nuestra primera cita oficial.

Bueno, viviendo el presente… parezca exagerado o no, ya no existía alma en el colegio que no se había dado por enterado de nuestro noviazgo. Habían ocasiones en que escuchaba en camino a la cafetería comentarios como: "¿cómo termino con el Uzumaki?" "¿No era que salía con el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun?" "escuché que en la clase de Asuma-sensei, Sasuke-kun hizo una escena de celos por el Uzumaki, ¿será un triangulo amoroso? No ¿será un cuadrado amoroso? Itachi-kun también está involucrado."

Bueno, vale… el último lo armé yo. Había escuchado tantos comentarios entre cortados que el que recién expuse fue lo más coherente que pude explicarme. Porque sí, no lo discuto, el tema de Uchiha-mayor tuvo sus consecuencias. Muchas dieron ya por hecho mi relación con él. Uchiha-mayor era un encanto, lo admito, una persona atenta y bondadosa, se notaba la experiencia de sus años en la madurez que cargaba, ¿qué decir? Un verdadero hombre.

_Ya, no te deshagas en elogios, se supone que no lo amas._

Demonios, lo olvide… digo, ¡olvide a mi consciencia! No decía que olvide que no amaba a Uchiha-mayor… como sea, Uchiha-mayor era una buena persona…

_Hinata_

Suspiré. Ni siquiera podía estar tranquila que me interrumpía mi consciencia. No pensaba nada del otro mundo y solo decía cosas que cualquiera pudiese confirmar: Itachi Uchiha era un gran hombre.

Claro que si no amara a Naruto-kun de seguro que lo tomaría en cuenta, de por si me sorprendía que una persona como él se figara en mí. Pero esta es la realidad, soy la novia de Naruto Uzumaki y de solo decírmelo me sonrojo, y si no fuera por lo tímida que soy, juraría que pondría a chillar.

Todo es maravilloso y la vida para mí ahora era una completa caja de luz y felicidad. Si no tiene sentido, culpen a mi alocada y enamorada mente.

_¡Hey, alocada y enamorada! Te llaman de hace media hora._

Girando sobre mí, veía como Tenten corría a mi dirección. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus mejillas coloradas. Temí lo peor.

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios piensas? ¡Te llamaba desde la entrada del colegio!- rugió con todo pulmón apenas llegó a mi frente.

-Lo lamento, Tenten-san… yo…

-¡Basta de charlas!- me interrumpió mientras me tomaba de ambos brazos y, en frente de las pocas personas que andaban por los pasillos, me acorraló entre ella y una pared.- ¿Qué tanto hay de cierto de ese "noviazgo" entre tú y el oxigenado idiota?

-¡No le digas así!- exclamé enojada. Nunca entendería la dicha de ella y mi primo Neji de apodar al pobre de Naruto-kun de esa manera.

-Responde lo que te pregunté, Hinata Hyuga. O sabrás enserio qué es arrepentirse.

Tragué grueso, ¿qué de malo había en que comenzara una relación con Naruto-kun? Se supone que como amiga se pondría contenta, es decir, ¡uno de mis sueños se había cumplido al fin!

Removiéndome entre su agarre respondí a su pregunta con un tímido "es cierto todo, Tenten-san" y es allí el momento en que no sabía cómo reaccionar, vi a mi amiga boconear aire sin cesar, parecía que tenía muchas cosas que decirme pero que por algo, no se decidía a hacerlo. Pasó por cada gesto que conocía: sorpresa, enojo, negación, pensativo, dubitativo y finalmente el de sentencia.

Es ahí cuando ella tenía libre acceso a desquiciarme, bueno no tan así.

_Sí, es así Hinata. Recuérdalo… una vez que Tenten te atrapó espiando a Naruto en una charla con Sakura, luego de todos esos gestos, vino el de sentencia y…_

Estuvo un día entero martillándome la cabeza de lo estúpida que era por rebajarme de esa manera.

De hecho… de ese modo fue que Neji-nisan comenzó a notar más a Tenten.

_Cómo no. Los dos compartían el rechazo hacia el oxigenado idiota._

-¿Eres feliz?- dijo Tenten-san de repente. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso.- Hinata responde, ¿eres feliz?

-¡C-Claro! Soy la novia de Naruto-kun… soy feliz.

Noté algo en sus ojos por mi respuesta. No lo mencioné, solo me dispuse a esperar otra acción de su parte que fue el agarrar mi mano después de un silencio, supongo que para detectar alguna mentira en mi respuesta.

-Si el idiota te hace algo…

-Lo sé, lo sé.- le interrumpí riéndome en el proceso.- Lo golpearas, ¿no?- sonriéndole dulcemente noté como sus mejillas aun seguían coloradas, ¿no debían ya desaparecer? Quise preguntarle el motivo de su estado, más la mano de un chico se posó en el hombro de Tenten haciéndonos a ambas brincar.

Tenten haciéndose a un lado, abrí mis ojos de par en par sintiendo inmediatamente las lágrimas acumularse y una alegría subir sin freno.

-Torturarlo es un término más adecuado.- Sonriendo por su juego entre enojo y cariño, caminé hacia él y nos unimos en un abrazo que tardó más de dos años en volverse a presentar.

-Nisan… volviste.

Neji, mi querido primo, estudiaba en el extranjero, solía visitarnos en fechas especiales como mi cumpleaños o el de cualquier integrante de mi familia, en navidades y años nuevos… pero, a la hora de su graduación, al conseguir buen empleo, se terminó enredando en tantos asuntos que le dificultaba encontrar espacios libres para algún viaje. De eso pasó, como lo dije, dos años.

Tenía una camisa color crema perfectamente planchada y abotonada, exceptuando los dos primeros, traía pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos brillosos por el lustrado. Me hacía feliz que aún portaba su cabellera larga y sedosa, atada en una coleta baja, últimamente se decía que en empresas de renombre, el hombre restable debería tener un espléndido corte de cabello. Como mi padre era el jefe de la empresa poca importancia le daba en acatar ese pedido, aunque tampoco evitaba que se escuchara uno que otro comentario a sus espaldas.

-Vaya la noticia con que me recibes, prima.- dijo mientras comenzaba a deshacer nuestro abrazo.

-Eres un tonto.- musité tratando de limpiar esas lágrimas traicioneras que ya bajaban por mis mejillas.

-¿Eh? Hinata… ¿por qué lloras?- sus manos volvían a posarse sobre mis brazos. Está preocupado, lo noto por su voz y esa insistencia en querer ver mi rostro.- Hinata… yo…

-¡Por qué no avisaste que volvías! ¿Por qué siempre haces todo a escondidas? Si hubieses avisado te habría ido a recibir al aeropuerto o recibido en casa con tu comida favorita… ¡Nisan, eres un tonto!- exigiendo respuestas, mi primo ya me había soltado y yo solo estaba allí, en una especie de berrinche donde lo encaraba con mis ojos llorosos y mis manos a cada costado con mis puños apretados.

¿Por qué me miraba así? con ese gesto de incredulidad: una ceja enarcada y una mueca de burla en sus labios. En el pequeño tiempo que me di para respirar dirigí mi vista a Tenten-san que yacía con sus brazos cruzados y nuevamente con su ceño fruncido.

-¡Dios, Hyuga! Te eh estado persiguiendo todo el día de ayer diciéndote que Neji volvería…- ¿eh?

-Parece que el oxigenado idiota acapara mucho de tu tiempo.- volviendo mi atención a Neji, me ruboricé como no creía posible. ¿Enserio Tenten me había dicho eso ayer?

Espera...

Cruzándome de brazos, cerré mis ojos en un intento de recuperar ese recuerdo tan bien olvidado. En la entrada recuerdo haber buscado a Naruto-kun con la mirada pero a sabiendas que era muy temprano para que llegara me encaminé al salón de clases.

En esa hora sorprendentemente estaban casi vacíos los pasillos y ni hablar del salón. En fin, hasta ese momento no me había topado con Tenten, de hecho… me había quedado recluida en el salón hasta que tocara el timbre de salida.

_¿Hmm? Por qué hiciste eso, tienes la costumbre de buscar a Tenten y almorzar juntas._

Cierto. Frunciendo más mi ceño, comencé a esconderme entre mis hombros, ¿por qué era tan difícil recordar el día de ayer? Naruto-kun me había regalado un lindo conejito de peluche... y…

"No me rendiré, quedas avisada."

-¿Ya recordaste?- brincando del susto miré a Tenten-san que me hablaba.- Te lo dije en el almuerzo, estabas con ese engreído…

-¿Engreído? El "oxigenado idiota" ¿ya no es el apodo oficial?- preguntó mi primo incluyéndose en la conversación. Tras una breve risa de mi amiga, le explicó que no hablaba de Naruto-kun sino que de Uchiha-menor…

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FLASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

Entrando a la cafetería bajo las miradas de todo el alumnado del colegio, fui a comprar seis Onigiris. A mí me bastaban con dos pero Naruto-kun tenía la costumbre de olvidarse su almuerzo… y con solo dos Onigiris no bastaban. Dando las gracias a la vendedora comenzaba a marcharme de allí, iría a la azotea donde me confesé. Supongo que Naruto-kun se encontraría ahí ya que apenas había tocado el timbre para el almuerzo, él se había levantado y salido del salón casi corriendo. Ahora que recuerdo tampoco había visto a Sakura-san…

¡Pero qué pienso! No, no, no. Naruto-kun dijo que quería intentar esto y pensar de esa manera no era correcto, él jamás sería capaz de jugar a dos puntas.

Contando hasta tres, como la última vez, abrí la puerta hacia la azotea esperando encontrarme con Naruto-kun. Ya sea viendo al cielo, durmiendo o hasta estar hablando con Sakura-san… demo…

-Tardaste, Hyuga.- dijo Uchiha-menor secamente. Estaba sentado contra la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta, parecía pensativo y a la vez enojado.- Siéntate.

-No… Uchiha-san, verá.

-El dobe está ocupado en otros asuntos.- soltó arruinándome cualquier excusa para salir corriendo de la azotea.- Ahora siéntate, no lo volveré a repetir.

Pensaba en decirle una firme negativa pero lo que siempre me faltaba en estos tipos de momentos, relucía por su ausencia ahora, valentía. ¿Cómo le daba una negativa a él? Si se tratara de Uchiha-mayor sería más fácil, le diría que estaba ocupada y con un "lo siento" para no sentirme más culpable, me marcharía. Sin embargo no, él haría lo que sea para hablar conmigo… después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha era un ser tenebrosamente orgulloso y él nada se le prohibía.

A pesar de todo pronóstico, hice caso a mi terquedad. Delicadamente miré a Uchiha-menor y con la mejor voz de seguridad que pude dar, me negué. Rápidamente, como si se tratara de una carrera, apreté más a mi pecho la bolsa con los Onigiris para ir con prisa a la puerta y salir corriendo.

En fracción de segundos por el rabillo de mi ojo lo miré dirigirse también a la puerta, colocándose a mi lado evitó que siquiera la abriera. Estando a mi frente quise empujarlo, sin más, arrebatándome la bolsa para tirarla a un costado, tomo posesión de mi cintura acercándonos peligrosamente.

-No me rendiré, quedas avisada.- estaba en blanco, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿En qué demonios no sé rendía?

No hubo más tiempo para pensar, ni nada por el estilo. A penas logró decir eso, supe a qué se refería… aunque yo quería seguir sin creerlo. Sin reaccionar siquiera sentía esos labios sobre los míos, no le respondía pero no importaba para él, seguía robándome un beso mientras se aferraba a mi cintura y con su otra mano me sostenía desde la nuca para no escaparme.

Ya cuando me liberó, me sonrió con arrogancia.

-Ya me corresponderás, Hyuga.-aguantando la respiración nuevamente ante su cercanía, lanzó una burla de lo lenta que era.

Suficiente, me dije. Empujándolo tome el picaporte de la puerta y salí. Él me seguía por detrás simulando una sombra perturbarte e indeseable.

¿Pero qué mal amigo era? Sabía de sobra que ya era novia de su amigo, su único amigo me atrevo a decir, y aun así no se frenaba en jugar este estúpido juego. ¿Qué yo algún día le correspondería? Sí, claro. Cuando muera, Uchiha.

Yo amo y amaré a Naruto-kun… y por lo tal, siempre le seré fiel.

**...**

**...**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Entonces Tenten-san se refiere cuando volvía al salón…- murmuré todavía ida. Había olvidado todo eso… pero ¿cómo?

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?- dijo Neji poniendo cada mano en mis hombros.- Te pusiste pálida de repente.

¿Cómo no? ¡Olvide como tonta esa escena! ¿Cómo se supone que me ponga? ¡El engreído sigue diciendo que no se rendirá conmigo a pesar de estar con su amigo! ¡Su amigo!

_Tranquilízate, te hiperventilarás._

Posando una mano en mi pecho traté de regular mi respiración. Y yo que pensé que cuando acepté a Naruto-kun todo eso terminaría.

_Da gracias que solo es el menor de los hermanos. Con el mayor no creo que salgas bien parada._

-¿Hinata-chan? Responde… ¿estás bien?- dijo esta vez Tenten-san.

-Sí, sí… n-no, no se preocupen.- contesté rápidamente.- Sucede solo que no me di tiempo a desayunar. Es todo.- era un tonta escusa, que Tenten-san no se creería, pero Neji tras dos años de ausencia lo creería fácilmente. Al menos sacaría provecho de eso.

Explicándole con más detalle, le dije que deseaba venir temprano para evitar la multitud y estar tranquila en el salón leyendo cualquier cosa que cayese a mis manos. Y como mi madre había salido a no sé donde, mi padre no había regresado de la empresa desde ayer y mi hermanita Hanabi aun dormí, me salí sin desayunar.

Luego de regañarme por mi falta de cuidado, dejo claro que junto a Tenten lo esperáramos en el almuerzo afuera del colegio. Traté de disuadirlo ya que ahora estando de novia, tenía planeado en pasar un tiempo con Naruto-kun.

-Dile al idiota que puede venir si lo desea.- gruñendo, dijo entre dientes. Desaprobaba ese apodo para Naruto-kun demo, viendo que él y mi amiga se esforzaban para aceptarlo por mi felicidad, me alcanzaba. Dándole un sí, volví a darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Encaminándonos otra vez a los salones, Tenten-san comenzó a rechinar sus dientes, se estaba irritando.

-Ya dime. Esa escusa de "no me di tiempo a desayunar" no te la creí.- lo temía.

-Tenten-san…

-No me des largas, Hinata-chan. Somos amigas, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que recordaste para palidecer así?

_Pues que recordé que el inigualable Sasuke Uchiha me ha robado mi primer beso, ¡antes que mi novio! Descuida, nada alarmante._

Demonios. No puedo decirlo, ¿para qué? haría de todo un enorme problema que no pasa de una simple situación… como dicen, ¿no?: No hay problemas, sólo son pruebas que hay que superar.

Aunque debería decírselo a Naruto-kun… digo, después de todo, su amigo me besó ayer en la azotea. Seleccionando bien las palabras me dirigí a Tenten-san con la escusa de mis nervios por Naruto-kun.

-M-Mañana será nuestra primera cita… y estoy emocionada. Demo… bueno, ahora que nisan volvió no sé qué harán en casa o qué planes armarán.- completé. Orgullosa de mi ocurrencia, aliviada noté que Tenten poco a poco me creía.

_Te has vuelto buena mintiendo, Hinata-chan. ¡Qué orgullo!_

No estoy mintiendo… al menos, no del todo. Solo omito cosas que no son necesarios revelar. No tiene importancia las palabras de Uchiha-menor, trata no más de su ego hablando.

-Tranquila, Hina-chan. Si necesitas ayuda tu solo dime, aun no acepto al idiota demo… si es tan importante para ti esa cita… puedo ponerme de acuerdo con Neji para cubrirte.- giñándome un ojo, le agradecía consciente que todo eso no era más que una escusa para pasar tiempo a solas con mi primo.

Da igual, todos salían ganando y ya no podía más con la ansiedad de saber qué sucedería mañana. Agradeciéndole nuevamente a mi amiga, me despedí. Desde lo lejos ya veía a una cabellera rubia acercarse.

**...**

**...**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Veo que provoco muchas confusiones con mi "Gracias por leer hasta el final" xD asi bueno.. desde ahora pondre el glorioso "Continuará" asi no hay más confusiones y les evito un paro cardiaco xDD vale no.**

**En fin... llegué al cap 7 ^^ que tal? un review? :$**

**Ya se puso en marcha Sasuke-kun! kyaaa! :3 jajja pobre Hinata aunque bueno, ¿quién no quisiera estar en su situación? xDD**

**Gracias por leer -hasta el fin de este cap- ahora a esperar al siguiente, neh? xDD También gracias por los reviews, estoy muy emocionada, casi llegamos a los 50 :3 que felicidad! :')**

**Me dan más ganas de escribir y os juro que continuaré este fic hasta llegar a su final ^^ asi que paciencia si? :$ lamentablemente estoy en esa etapa de que todo cambia u.u imagínense para el año ya entrare a la Universidad u.u :( no quieeeero u.u vale no**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, cuidense mis queridos lectores y lectoras! :)**


End file.
